The Espadas
by Nnoitra Jiruga
Summary: Aizen tells seven of the Espadas that they are going to the Soul Society to train to become better fighters. But what are his real motives? Does he really only want them to become better fighters or is there another reason behind him doing this?
1. The Beginning

_**BLEACH:**_

_**The Espadas**_

_**Chapter One: The Beginning**_

It all happened so fast. One minute I was trying to defeat Ryoka that some how got into Hueco Mundo. The next our leader, Sosuke Aizen was telling us we had to get into specially made gigais and go to the soul society to learn how to fight better. My name is Nnoitra Jigura, I'm the 5th Espada in a line of ten. The day that Lord Aizen told us we were going to the soul society we were all shocked and surprised. Lord Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Tosen Kaname had left the soul society for a reason: they had all turned bad, and for years they were planning the end of the soul society . So why was old man Yamamoto letting us study at the soul society? What had Lord Aizen done to get him to agree to this? None of us knew why we were going there to study and none of us wanted to ask him because we were all scared shitless when it came to him.

Lord Aizen's full name is Sosuke Aizen, he was the former captain of squad 5 in the 13 court guard squads. He was a tall guy. His hair was dark brown and slicked back and he always had an evil look on his face. His brown eyes showing more then the expected amount of evil in them. Gin Ichimaru was the former captain of squad three. He was a creepy guy. His hair was silvery-gray color and he always had a perverted smile on his face. He never opened his eyes, but when he did I was truly scary. His eyes were the color of blood and that perverted smiled turned into a very evil look. Tosen Kaname was the former captain of squad 9. His dark skin, purple hair and the serene look on his face made us all wonder at first if he was evil, but in time we found out the truth. He is truly evil. When he draws his sword nothing can stop him. Even though he was blind he could fight better then most of the Espadas. Lord Aizen was the one who helped us become what we are today. Using the Hougyoku that he stole from Kisuke Urahara to turn us from hollows into Arrancars. We became Espadas because we are the best fighters. The ten Espada that serve Lord Aizen are Coyote Starrk, Baraggan Luisenbarn, Tia Halibel, Ulqiuorra Shiffer, me, Nnoitra Jigura, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Zommari Leroux, Szayel Aporro Granz, Aaroniero Arruruerie, and Yammy. Of the ten of us only 7 were going to the soul society. Yammy, Zommari, and Baraggan were to stay behind while the rest of us trained. We Espada are ranked for 1 to 10 or in some cases 0 to 9. The numbers of the ones leaving for the soul society are 1 Starrk, 3 Halibel, 4 Ulqiuorra, 5 myself, 6 Grimmjow, 8 Szayel, and 9 Aaroniero. The reason 2 Baraggan, 7 Zommari, and 10 or 0 Yammy were not going is because Aizen wanted to keep a few Espadas in Hueco Mundo just in case someone was to somehow get into Hueco Mundo that we did not want there. Those three stayed there because they didn't need to get any better at fighting then they already where.

Aizen gave us our gigais and to our dismay most of use couldn't stay the way we were. Aizen had only made 3 guys and the rest were girls. None of the girl ones were for Halibel, she was stuck with a guy. Myself, Aaroniero, Starrk, and Szayel were screwed over with girl gigais. The only lucky ones were Grimmjow and Ulqiuorra. Just my fucking luck to get screwed over by fucking Aizen like this.

Starrk's gigai was a girl with long black hair, she had blue-gray eyes that were exactly the same color as his eyes now. The number one on the back side of his left hand and the bottom jaw of his old hollow mask around his neck was gone too. He also had kinda big boobs. Halibel's looked nothing like her. Halibel had huge boobs and she wore a shirt that barely covered them, but instead covered her mouth. This gigai had on more cloths on then she usually wore. The shirt was really long and her mouth was not covered. There was no hollows mask covering her mouth, so Halibel was probably happy that it was gone. She would not be very muscular, but she wasn't scrawny either. her long blond hair was now short and looked so much better then it did before. Ulqiuorra's gigai didn't look much different from him in the first place. The only thing that was different was that the hollow hole in his throat was gone and his hollows mask that was a helmet on the left side of his head was done. He still had the same black hair and green eyes. But his pale white skin was darker, he was still pale though, and the green lines coming down from his eyes were also gone. Grimmjow's was changed more then Ulqiuorra's. His hair color was changed from baby blue to black. The hollow teeth on the right side of his face were gone, and since his shirt was open I could see that his hollow hole was also missing. Szayel's gigai would almost change his appearance completely. Szayel had pink hair, a weird style of glasses, and yellow eyes. Aizen had changed that. His hair was now long, and black, his eyes green, and he had normal shaped glasses (which was the remains of his hollow mask). Aizen had also given his HUGE boobs, and I mean huge. Aaroniero's was a girl with long black hair, brown eyes, and no boobs at all. But I think my gigai was the worst of all. My hair was not changed at all. It was still long and black. My eyes were still blue and I had boobs, which didn't really mind. What I was mad about was my face. Yes my eyes were the same color, but that was my problem. I HAD TWO EYES. My hollow hole was through my right eye and my hollow mask was around my hole. I loved wearing my eye patch. I didn't want to eyes. The other reason I was mad was because my number that was tattooed on my tongue was also done. Ever one else got to keep their's. Why couldn't I? Again I say it was just my luck to be fucking screwed over by Aizen.

We all got into our gigais, those of us who got screwed over by Aizen were pissed the fuck off. Then we headed to meet Lord Aizen for our departure.

"Oh, there you all are. I was wondering what was taking you seven so long. You all look great in your new gigais." Aizen's voice came out of nowhere.

"We were all just wondering why most of us have to switch genders?" I asked, pissed of and wanting to know the truth before we left for the soul society.

"The reason is your supposed to be dead, Nnoitra. Kenpachi Zaraki thought that he killed you when you fought him those some months ago. And you Halibel, Jushiro Ukitake saw me try to kill you, but little doe she know that I failed in doing so. Szayel, Mayuri Kurotsuchi thought that he killed you, too. What he doesn't know is that I bought you back to life, and I restored your senses to normal. And Aaroniero, Rukia Kuchiki thought that she killed you, but you know how you survived her attack. So that is why you are all in different forms. Oh and before we leave I have to tell you that all of you will be keeping your names the same."

"But then why isn't Ulqiuorra a girl?" I asked furiously. "Ichigo Kurosaki tried to kill him and did not succeed in killing him. Why do we have to get tortured and he doesn't"

"Because," cut in Tosen Kaname. "Ichigo Kurosaki was the only one there when he tried to kill Ulqiuorra, and besides Ichigo is only a substitute soul reaper. He lives on the world of the living. So by no doubt do we expect him to be there to see you in one of the thirteen court guard squads."

"Since you know the reasons as to why you are like the way you are, I think it is time for you to go Lord Aizen Sir. The entrance exams to get into the soul reaper academy are tomorrow and you still haven't talked to old man Yamamoto yet. So you should get going." Said Gin Ichimaru. "Tosen?"

"Yes, Ichimaru? What is it?" Answered Kaname.

"Are you going to open the portal into the soul society, or are you just going to stand there? Do me and Lord Aizen have to do all the work around here?"

"Why do I have to do it? Your as capable as I am of doing it. Why am I the only one that has to do kido and/or anything that has to do with using my powers? All you ever do is just stand behind Lord Aizen and just stare at everyone."

"That is not true. I do so much more. When I was in the soul reaper academy I was not so good at kido, but you Tosen. You were one of the best in your class. That is why we leave everything that has to do with kido and spells up to you. That is also why you I handle anything with a sword that the Espadas can't handle."

"What are you saying Gin? Are you implying that I can only fight using kido and not using my sword? You must remember that I have achieved Bankai and I also know how to use it very well. I have almost mastered to the point of which I do not need to improve with it anymore."

"Your talking as if I have not yet achieved Bankai yet. But in fact I have mastered it to a point I will NEVER again need to train to make it stronger."

"Yeah, right Ichimaru. Didn't you just learn your swords name right before we came to Hueco Mundo?"

"Now Tosen you know that Zaraki Kenpachi is the only captain that doesn't know Bankai, let alone know his swords name. I would have never became a captain, much less a lieutenant if I didn't know my swords name. you know the reason Zaraki is a captain."

"You must have some how…"

"That's enough you too. We have to leave for the soul society soon or then we would have to wait for the next time there is an entrance exam. Now Tosen open the portal and Gin would you please get the fuck out of he before Tosen loses enough concentration that he won't be able to open the portal. We need to leave now if we want to get to old man Yamamoto in time." Aizen cut in at just the right time. Gin and Tosen were close to drawing there swords on one another. They were always at each others throats, that why Aizen usually kept them a part. Only on certain occasions did he have the in the same room. And this was one of those occasions.

"Yes, Lord Aizen." Said Tosen obviously scared that Aizen would kill him if he didn't obey.

Tosen walked over to the other side of the room to open the portal. When he got there he muttered a few words that we couldn't hear and then a portal opened. Once he was finished checking the portal, Tosen said, "The portal is safe for you to travel through. You only have 10 minutes to get through the portal safely. Make sure that you don't look back and to keep running. You can not slow down. The maximum I can keep the portal up is 10 minutes, but most of the times I can only keep it up for 5 minutes. So you had better run fast."

"Thanks for the advice, Tosen. Like we needed it. Lord Aizen already briefed on what we have to do while we are in the portal. We're not fucking stupid. We can listen to stuff and we can also understand what we have to do the first time we are told. We are as stupid as you….." I was cut off. Tosen and Wonderweiss, the little mentally challenged Arrancar that always followed Tosen, he had blond hair and a tiara as the remains of his hollow's mask, had their swords to my throat.

"Stop it all of you. We don't want any blood spilled in here today. We should have left for the soul society already. You two bickering has only taken time away for our maximum time to get to the soul society. Now I do not want another word from any of you. We need to leave now. So lets go." Aizen said. He turned around and started to walk towards the portal, without even looking to see if we were following him.

He didn't have to say anything though. We all knew that he wanted us to follow him.

"I have a few last things to tell you before we get there." Aizen said once we all got into the portal. "First of all, nobody at the soul society will know you are Espadas. They only ones who will know are head captain Yamamoto and his lieutenant. So that means that now of you can take off you gigais. Second none of you can have a private conversation with the captains that "supposedly" killed you." We all gave each other weird looks. Why do we have to go through so much trouble just to learn how to fight better. "And third is don't ever try to contact us or they to get back into Hueco Mundo. I will have Captain Yamamoto deliver you any messages I need you to hear. Do you understand what you seven have to do?"

"Yes, Lord Aizen." We said in unison.

"Good. Now get ready. We are almost to the soul society." Aizen said right before we all saw light coming from the end of the portal.


	2. A Difficult Question, A Simple Answer

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**A Difficult Question, A Simple Answer**_

We got out of the portal and landed in north Rukon District. The Rukon District is the poorest of all the Districts. And I was sorta far from the Seireitei. It would take them an hour to get to the Seireitei and then maybe another hour to be allowed in. This was going to be a really long night.

We walked through the city with ease. It was late, everyone had to have been asleep by then because they saw nobody walking the streets. We got to the wall that surrounded the Seireitei in less time then they thought it would. Aizen walked up to the wall and knocked on it. What the fuck was he doing. Nobody was going to answer him. So why was he doing that?

"Yes, who is it?" answered a voice that sounded like Renji Abarai, the lieutenant of squad six.

"Its Sosuke Aizen, Lieutenant Abarai. I'm pretty sure Head Captain Yamamoto gave you direct orders to let me and my "students" into the Seireitei. Didn't he?"

"Yes, he did, Aizen. I shall let you in."

A piece of the wall raised up and it reveled a man with bright red hair that was tied up in a spiky ponytail. He had tribal tattoos all over his face and arms. He also had tattoos over his very thin eyebrows. He was tall and kinda muscular. He was the lieutenant of squad 6, Renji Abarai.

"Follow me. Captain Yamamoto told me to escort you to the squad one barracks.

"Whatever you say, Lieutenant Abarai." They all start forward following Renji to Captain Yamamoto's quarters. The squad one barracks were not far away but it was kinda tricky to find them. If you hadn't know your way around you would have gotten lost. It was a good thing we had someone guiding us.

When we got to the barracks all Renji said was, "Captain Yamamoto is waiting for you. I will not be coming into the barracks with you. I have to get back to my post at the wall. I will trust that you will not try anything bad, Aizen. Can in really trust you?"

"Of course you can, Renji. Now get back to your post at the wall. We wouldn't want anyone to try to get into the Seireitei, now would we?"

"No we do not, Aizen. I will go now."

Renji turned around and walked back the way we came. Aizen knocked once at the door, then there was a voice that said, "Come in Sosuke Aizen and his Espadas."

Without hesitation Aizen opened the door and walked over to where Head Captain Yamamoto was sitting. Captain Yamamoto was old and had long white hair. He had a beard the was really long and had stink braided around it. The rest of us stayed back by the door. We didn't want to get to close just incase someone tried to start a fight.

"Aizen, I see you've changed since the last time I saw you. Your glasses are gone and it seems that you actually comb your hair, now." Said Captain Yamamoto, annoyance clearly displayed in his voice. Seems like he still hadn't forgiven Aizen for the whole going bad thing. Oh well maybe then he will refuse Aizen's request to have us study there. "So why exactly did you come back to the soul society? You didn't really explain when we talked about you coming."

"Well, Head Captain. I came here to ask you for a favor." Stated Aizen in a calm voice.

"Why do you expect any favors from me. You betrayed the soul society and you tried to take over the world of the living with your Espadas over there," he said while pointing at us. "What favor can you ever ask from me?"

"Well I don't expect to forgive me for what I have done. I have come here to ask you if my dear Espada can in role in the next semester at the soul reaper academy."

"Well I know that these are your Espada, but I have a question before I give you my answer."

"You may ask it Captain Yamamoto," said Aizen with a huge smile on his face.

"Why is there only seven Espadas with you. I know that you have ten, and by looking at these seven I can tell which numbers are missing. So why is #2 Baraggan, #7 Zommari, and #10 Yammy missing? Do you nit want to dry suspicion to yourself. Well? What is the reason, Sosuke?" Head Captain Yamamoto looked very mad and very confused at the same time.

"There are three reasons why those three are not with us. One is because of their appearance. Baraggan was a little to old to be here, and Zommari and Yammy are a little to big for me to make them a proper gigai. The second is because they did want to come to the soul society. The third is that I needed some of them to say behind, and because of those first two reasons that is why they were the ones to stay. Do you understand, Yamamoto?"

"It's still Head Captain Yamamoto to you Aizen. And if I were you, I would show some respect to the man in which you are asking a favor. For that reason I might just say no to your request." Huh. Oh no. He can't do that. We need to be here.

When we all heard that we all gasped in fear. Aizen would punish us if this got screwed the fuck up. Dammit Aizen. Why the fuck did you have to disrespect him?

"I'm sorry. HEAD CAPTAIN Yamamoto. I didn't mean to disrespect you like that." From the smile on his face, Aizen looked like he was mocking Captain Yamamoto. "So, Head Captain, what is your decision then?"

"I have made my decision. I will allow your Espadas take the entrance exams tomorrow, but I do have a few things that you have to do before I am positive about my decision. First I assume that all of them are carrying their swords with them inside their gigais?"

"Yes, Head Captain Yamamoto. We are all carrying our swords. We never leave then anywhere. We always carry them with us." Stated Ulqiuorra in his always dull and lonely voice.

"Well you will have to leave them here with me. When you are here in the Seireitei the only weapons that you can carry are your Zanpakutos, and those you can only carry with you at certain times. Unless you would like to take them with you, Aizen?"

"No, Captain Yamamoto. You may keep them with you, but I have to tell you. So of the Espada are really attached to them. You may have a hard time with them." Aizen said while looking at me and giving me a 'don't give him a heard time' look. Yes it was true I loves my Santa Teresa, and it was true I never let it out of my sight. But I wouldn't give Captain Yamamoto a hard time. I kinda wanted to learn how to fight better here. I wouldn't try to hurt my chances by doing something like that.

"Ok, the second thing is, Aizen you have to swear on your life that you are not planning on trying something by having your Espada here."

"We swear, Captain Yamamoto Sir," said a voice from behind us. It was Gin. What was he doing here. He was supposed to stay in Hueco Mundo.

"Ichimaru Gin, what are you doing here?" Asked Captain Yamamoto with a perplexed look on his face.

"Yes Gin. What are you doing here?" Aizen asked, he was seriously pissed off.

"I'm sorry sir. Once all of you had gotten a little way through the portal, Tosen pushed me into it and then sealed the entrance shut. So my only options were to either follow you or to stay in the dimension between the two worlds. So I decided to follow you guys." Gin said, the smile never leaving his face as he spoke.

"Well, since Gin says that you are not planning something, I will believe him."

"Do you have any other things to say?" Aizen asked.

"Yes the last thing is that if any of the Espada do anything wrong I will personally handle it."

"By handling it you mean, kill them?" Gin asked, not surprised by what Captain Yamamoto said.

"That is exactly what I mean, Ichimaru."

"That is fine. Is that all you need to say to us?" Aizen asked.

"Yes that is all. You may leave now. I will take care of them from now on, and I will send you updates on them whenever you want them. Thank you for coming Sosuke. Gin."

"No problem, Head Captain. We just love seeing you" Gin replied, that perverted smile still on his creepy face.

"We will be leaving now. Thank you Captain Yamamoto for everything. Goodbye my dear Espada. I will contact you as soon as I can." That was all Aizen said. He turned around and headed for the door. Gin followed him out. Neither of them turned to look back, they just kept walking.

"Now introduce yourselves, and you do I want your Espada number and I want you to hand over your swords. I also want you sword's name."

"Yes, sir." As we said that we all got in line according to the number rank we were. We also started to get out of our gigais to be able to give him our swords.

Starrk was up first. "My name is Coyote Starrk. I'm the #1 Espada and my sword's name is Los Lobos." As he introduced himself he handed over his sword.

Next was Halibel. "My name is Tia Halibel. I'm the #3 Espada and my sword's name is Tiburon." She then handed over her sword.

After her was Ulqiuorra. "My name is Ulqiuorra Shiffer. I'm the #4 Espada and the name of my sword is Murcielago." He handed his sword to Head Captain Yamamoto.

The next up was me. "My name is Nnoitra Jigura. I'm the ex-#8 Espada. Now I am Espada #5. My sword's name is Santa Teresa." After I said this I waited a few seconds before I gave up my sword.

After me was Grimmjow. "My name is Grimmjow Jaggerjack. I'm the #6 Espada and my sword's name is Pantera." When he handed over his sword he gave the Head Captain an evil sneer.

Szayel was after him. "My name is Szayel Aporro Granz. I'm Espada #8. I'm the head of research in Hueco Mundo, and my sword's name is Fornicaras." He handed his sword over to Captain Yamamoto with a little to much willingness.

The last one to introduce himself was Aaroniero. "My name is Aaroniero Arruruerie. I'm the #9 Espada and my sword's name is Glotoneria." He handed over his sword to the Head Captain without looking at him.

"Ok. Now that I have all of you swords I want to know one more thing from each of you. Who were the Captains or Ryokas that had supposedly killed you. Go in the order of your numbers again."

Again Starrk went first. "The captain who tried to kill me was Shunsui Kyoraku."

Halibel went next. "The one who tried to kill me was Sosuke Aizen. But Captain Jushiro Ukitake witnessed him try to kill me."

After her Ulqiuorra went. "Ichigo Kurosaki in his hollow form was the one who tried to kill me."

I was up next. "I was almost killed by Captain Kenpachi Zaraki." When I said that I remembered what exactly happened that day.

After me was Grimmjow again. "Ichigo Kurosaki is the one who tried to kill me. After he defeated me Nnoitra tried to kill me. After those two tried to kill me no one else tried."

Szayel was next, and he looked nervous to answer. "Well, Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi succeeded in killing me, but Lord Aizen brought me back to life.

Again Aaroniero was last. "I was almost killed by Rukia Kuchiki, but only me and Aizen know how I survived." Again he did not look at Captain Yamamoto.

"Ok. Now that I know everything I need to know, I will have someone take you to the barracks in which you will be staying until we find out if you will make it into the Soul Reaper Academy." He looked around before saying, "Chojiro?"

"Yes, Captain?" Said Chojiro Sasakibe, Captain Yamamoto's lieutenant.

"Will you please find Captain Yachiru and tell her or her lieutenant to came to my barracks to escort these new comers to their barracks. They will be staying there until they find out the results of their entrance exams."

"Yes, captain. I will go right away." And with that the lieutenant of squad one was off to find the captain or lieutenant of the squad that we were to stay with.

"Excuse me? Captain?" Asked Szayel.

"Yes, Mr. Granz? What is it?" The captain asked.

"Who is Captain Yachiru and what squad is she in?"

"Oh, Yachiru is the former lieutenant of squad eleven. She was transferred to squad nine once Aizen, Gin, and Tosen left. The lieutenant of that squad, Hisagi Shuhei didn't want to be a captain, so when Kenpachi Zaraki heard there was a captain seat open he sent Yachiru to that squad so she could have more responsibility. She gladly took on the challenge. So now she is the captain of squad nine. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you, sir."

"So you were wondering who I was, were you?" Asked a skinny girl with bright pink hair. She was wearing a black robe with a white shall over it. On her back was a number nine in Japanese. She was a lot older looking than from the last time I saw her. "Well I'm Yachiru Kusajishi. The new captain of squad nine. Now I heard that you seven will be staying in my barracks until you enter the Soul Reaper Academy."

"Yes, Yachiru. They will be staying with you. And I'm counting on you to make sure that nothing bad happens to them while they are in your care. Do you understand?" Asked Captain Yamamoto.

"Yes, I understand Head Captain, sir. I will protect them with my life. Now follow me I will show you where you seven will be staying. Thank you Captain Yamamoto for this great opportunity. I will not fail you." She bowed and then turned around, heading for the door. We all followed after for her.

When we got to the barracks, Yachiru said, "these are the rooms you will be staying in. Make yourselves comfy, and if you need anything my room is the last one. It has the number nine on it. Now go to sleep you all have a big day tomorrow. Goodnight all of you. See you in the morning." Then she just ran off, but not into the direction of her room.

"Where do you think she is going?" Asked Ulqiuorra.

"She probably went to go say goodnight to Captain Kenpachi," I said. "Anyway it doesn't matter. Lets just get some sleep. Yachiru is right. We have a big day tomorrow." And with that we all headed into our rooms for a night of rest before our exams in the morning.

"Goodnight everyone. Sleep well." I whispered right before I drifted off to sleep.


	3. The Beginning of the Rest of My Life

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**The Beginning of the Rest of My Life **_

I was the first one to wake up that morning. It was close to 6:30 a.m. It was to early for me to get up completely and get dressed for the day. It was even to early to wake up the others. The entrances exam wasn't until about 9:30 so I still has a few hours. So I just laid there, and thought.

Why did Lord Aizen want us here? He left this place some months ago. Well it really doesn't matter. Knowing him it has to be something bad. Well at least I'm away from him. I swear he was raping the other Espadas. The way they looked whenever they were around him. And the way he always had them come one at a time to his quarters. That was so weird. Szayel and I are lucky. We always went to Aizen's quarters together. We also were never alone in a room with him or Gin or both of them together. I bet Gin wasn't always that perverted freak he is today. I better Aizen was the one who did that to him. I sat there for the next hour trying to figure out if it was Aizen who turned Gin into a perv or if it was the other way around. After that hour of trying to figure out who turned who gay I realized that I had gotten nowhere and that I was exactly where I was in the beginning. That was a waste of time. By the time I realized that it was about the right time for me to start to get ready and to wake up the others. So I decided to just ask Szayel what he thought later. I got up a walked over to my bags. Apparently Aizen had someone bring us cloths and had them delivered to our rooms. There was also a black kimono hanging up. Apparently Head Captain Yamamoto was expecting me to pass the entrance exam. I wonder if anyone else has one in their room.

I looked in my bags for something to wear. The only thing that was in there were dresses. Why had Aizen only packed DRESSES? I fucking hate this guy so fucking much. I looked through the dresses. It took me a while, but I found a dress that wasn't actually half bad. The dress was pink and it had flowers on it. It wasn't to plain, but it wasn't to bold either. The prefect thing to wear for a long day of testing. After I got dressed and fixed my hair I went over to the closet and took the black kimono. I would bring it just in case we had to wear it. I walk out of my room and to the room next to mine.

"Hey, Szayel? Are you awake? Can I come in?" I asked. I hadn't seen Szayel going into the room next to mine last night, but I was sure that it was him. Szayel was my best friend and we were always together. So I knew that he would be the one to take the room next to mine.

"Yeah, Nnoitra. I'm awake now. Come on in." Szayel answered in a sleepy voice. It was obvious that he had just woken up. I walked into his room. Szayel was on the floor. The covers over his head. All I could see was his black hair.

"Hey, it's past 7:30. You should be getting up and getting ready. The test is in an hour and a half, and we still need to wake up the others. Come on, get ready. God dammit, Szayel. Wake the fuck up." I said. I was just about to kick him in the head, when he suddenly jumped up and started screaming.

"I'm awake, I'm awake. Don't kick me in the face. You have fucking heels on. I'll get ready. Don't kill me!" Szayel yelled. He was covering his face and cringing away from me.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill you. You should know by now that I don't ever kick you. I just threaten to. So don't get your fucking panties in a fucking knot, and get them stuck in you ass crack. Your such a fucking scaredy cat sometimes. Which makes me wonder how the fuck you became an Espada in the first place." I smiled a little to myself and said, "Your such a pansy ass!"

"I am not. And anyways you know how to become an Espada. Its has nothing to do with brains, braves, or anything that isn't strength or power. We are the ten strongest Arrancars. It doesn't matter if we are afraid of the dark. As long as we are good fighters."

"Which still males me wonder how you became an Espada. You suck at fighting. Aaroniero is better than you, and he is lower than you. So Szayel. Tell me how you are above Aaroniero, again."

"I'm number 8 Espada because of my fighting skills and my smarts. I'm head of research in Hueco Mundo. Aizen had to make me an Espada because I'm such a great inventor."

"Yeah, whatever. Believe what you want to believe. Now shut the fuck up and get dressed." As I said that Szayel got up and walked over to his suitcase.

As Szayel was looking for something to wear I looked around his room. It looked almost exactly like my room. Same color walls and everything. As I was looking around I noticed that Szayel also had a black kimono hanging up. I guess I wasn't the only one to get a kimono after all. As I looked around more my eyes momentarily landed on Szayel getting dressed. Since he was a girl now I was interested in seeing what he had. He was in panties and a bra, and that was it. Just then he slipped off the panties, then he took of the bra, unaware that I was watching him.

"So, I was just thinking. That maybe after we finish with the tests, we can head over to Captain Yachiru's quarters and ask her if she could show us around more. What do you think? Isn't that a good idea?" Szayel asked. He turned around. While he was talking he had put on a new set of bra and panties. Szayel looked up and saw me looking at him. "Whoa, dude stop looking at me. Remember I'm a guy underneath this gigai. So don't be getting any ideas. You such a weirdo sometimes."

"I was not staring a you, and I know that your a guy. How could I forget. Remember the time I walked in on you buck naked and running around your room?" I shuttered as I remembered that time, so did Szayel. "Well I definitely will not, that scared me for life. And just to make it known I was not getting ideas. I'm in to real girls. Not guys who dress like girl. Fucking tranny."

"Hey, look who's talking. Your look more like a girl than I do. You have longer hair and your wearing heels. Anyway while you're here you'll not be able to get any girls. Unless you want to be labeled as a lesbo."

"Oh shut the fuck up. I know I can't go after girls here. And your way more of a girl then I am. You with your fucking triple d boobs and that huge ass of yours. So I'd say if we asked the guys and Halibel right now they would say you were more of a girl then I was."

"No way. I'm not as girly as you are, Nnoitra."

"Oh the hell you are, Szayel."

"Well, lets go wake up the guys and ask them what they think."

"Fine, with me. Just finished getting dressed I'll be waiting outside for you." I walked out the door, but before I closed the door I said, " Bring your kimono with you just in case. We might have to wear them.

I walked around for a few minutes thinking while Szayel was getting ready. Was I really checking him out? Szayel? How could I do that. I know Szayel is a guy. So why was I looking at him that way? I must be really deprived of hot girls to start looking at my tranny best friend. Oh well. I'll figure out why I was looking at him like that sooner or later. Hopefully later. But right now I have to wake up the other Espadas. At that moment Szayel walked out of his room. He was wearing a simple blue dress. It ended right above the knees, and I had a little design on the bottom. On his feet he was wearing black flats, and his hair was up in a messy ponytail. All in all he looked stupider than he ever did.

"Wow, dude. You look really stupid. At least show yourself off a little. That's why Aizen made you like. For guys to notice you." I said, smirking.

"Yeah, like I want to be noticed by guys. I'm a guy, ok? I don't like guys, I like girls. GIRLS, you dumbass." Szayel said, looking pissed.

"Whatever, dude I was just joking, and don't say your a guy to loud. Someone may hear you and think things. Anyway lets get going and wake up the others."

"Ok, I think Aaroniero's next to me, but I'm not sure. Lets go see."

"Ok, but before we wake him up, I have a question. Do you think that Gin was the one to turn Aizen into a pervert or do you think it was the other way around?"

"Well, judging by the way Gin is, with that perverted smile, and how Aizen is, with that evil yet petafile way he looks at people I think that it is more likely to think that Aizen turned Gin. But that's just my opinion. You could think whatever you want. I don't know how you really feel about them, so I won't judge you on your choice." Szayel smiled in an evil way. What the fuck was he thinking?

"Well I fucking hate the both of them. But I was thinking the same thing as you. I don't think Gin was like that all his life. I think that he might have been a sweet little boy at one time. I think it was Aizen who turned him into the perverted bastard that he is today."

"Yeah, no person could have been born like that. I think that Aizen turned Gin like that, but it was Gin who made himself more of a perv. Aizen probably just started the process. Gin finished it." Szayel finished, then something like confusion crossed his face. " Wait, why the fuck were you thinking this. Did something happen to you involving those two?" He questioned me, with a worried look on his face.

"No, no, no. Nothing happened to me I was just wondering. I woke up to early to wake everyone else, so I just sat there and thought about stuff. First I thought about why Aizen would want us here, other than to learn how to fight better. Then I thought about how happy I was to be away from Aizen, because of the way all the Espadas act around him. Which made me think he was doing something to them. After that I thought about how we always stayed together around him or Gin or both of them. Which brought me to thinking about who turned who into a pervert. I was sitting there for an hour before I realized I had gotten no where and that I could get up and get dresses. So that is the reason that I was thinking about that. No need for you to worry about me, and anyway if something had happened I doubt that either of them would be alive now."

"I wasn't worrying about you. I don't care what happens to you. You could get raped up the ass so hard that you can't walk and I would care." Szayel said in a rush.

"Yeah, sure. You won't worried. Whatever." I said smiling at him. "Now lets wake up the others before we are late for the test. Knowing Grimmjow and Halibel they will take forever to get ready. We need to start waking them up now. You take the room next to yours. I think you said it might be Aaroniero's. And I'll take the one next to his."

"I think that's Halibel's." Szayel said. He turned and walked towards Aaroniero's room.

I headed to Halibel's supposable room. "Hey, Halibel? Are you in here? Is this your room? Halibel if that you wake up."

"What the fuck do you want, Nnoitra. And no this is not Halibel's room. Its mine." Said a girls voice. It was Starrk. I guess Szayel must have gotten the rooms mixed up. Oh well, who cares. We still need to wake them up. Doesn't matter who we wake up, as long as they are awake.

"I want you to get the fuck up. We have less then a hour until we test starts, and only Szayel, you, and myself are awake. So get off you lazy ass and get dressed. We don't have all day to do this so furry. Oh, and make sure you bring you kimono with you, we might need to wear it." I yelled to Szayel, "Szayel make sure you tell whoever that is to bring their kimono with them. They might need to wear it."

"Ok, I'll tell Grimmjow."

Grimmjow? Why would he be in a room between Szayel and Starrk. He hated them. The only one he could half stand was Ulqiuorra, and I would have thought he would take the end room. Wonder why he took that room. I would have to ask him later. We still had to wake up Halibel, Ulqiuorra, and Aaroniero.

I walked to the next room and said, "Halibel, Ulqiuorra, Aaroniero, whoever's in there get up. The test starts in less then an hour, and make sure you bring your kimono with you."

"Ok, I'll get up," said Ulqiuorra.

I waited a second to move onto the next room. I could hear Szayel talking to the person in the room next to Ulqiuorra's, but he wasn't waiting outside the door talking to the person, he was in the room.

"Now Halibel I know you don't want to take the test. And I also know that you don't want to be here anymore then that, but you have too. Lord Aizen made a specific order that we are to stay here until he comes for us. Unless you want to get killed by him I suggest that you get up."

"Ok, fine, Szayel. I'll wake up, but for the record I'm not here willingly." Halibel responded in an angry voice.

"Ok, we'll be waiting for you outside." Szayel walked out of the room with an exasperated look on his face. "Halibel is such a hand full sometimes. Oh, well. At least she is up. So is everyone awake?"

"No," I answered without hesitation. "Aaroniero is still sleeping. You want to wake him up with me.

"Sure, lets wake him up together, and I have a perfect plan. How about we walk over to his room and then scream as loud as we can 'wake the fuck up Aaroniero". How about it? Sound like a plan?" Szayel asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Ok, lets do it."

We walked as quietly as we could over to Aaroniero's room. When we were by the door I said, "Ok, on the count of three. One, two, three."

"Wake the fuck up Aaroniero," we both screamed at the top of our lungs. We heard a scream from the room and started cracking the fuck up.

"What the fuck was that for?" Aaroniero yelled as he ran to the door. When he saw us just standing there laughing he gave us a dirty look. "You know you to fucking suck. I hate you. Why the fuck did you wake me up anyway?"

"Well," I said. "The entrance exam is in about 45 minutes, and you need to get ready. So calm down and get dressed. And make sure you bring that black kimono hanging up. You might need to wear it." Szayel said before I could, so I elbowed him in the stomach. "What was that for Nnoitra, you idiot?"

"I wanted to say that you dumbass. That's why I elbowed you." I yelled almost as loud as I did to wake up Aaroniero.

"Well I beat you to it. So, ha ha." Szayel laughed in my face.

"Why you little. I'm going to kick your ass…"

I was cut off by someone saying, "Shut the fuck up. Your going to wake up the whole Seireitei." It was Captain Yachiru. She was in her Captain's uniform and her pink hair was in to little ponytails.

"Good morning, Captain Yachiru. How did you sleep?" I asked in a very calm voice.

"Very well, thank you, uh?"

"Nnoitra Jigura, ma'am," I answered, in an annoyed voice. I hate it when people forget my name.

"Oh, yes, Nnoitra. Thank you for asking how my night was. Are all of you ready to head over to the school to go take the entrance exam?" She asked in a very kind voice.

"Yes, we all are, Miss. Yachiru," answered Grimmjow, out of know where. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants with a blue sweater on with no shirt underneath, totally exposing his muscular chest. His black hair was all messy and it seemed to not be brushed at all, but it looked ok on him. His kimono was slung over his shoulder.

"Well, I don't know about the others, but I know that I'm ready," said Starrk as he walked out of his room. He was wearing a pretty pink dress, with lace at the bottom. It was to the bottom of his knees and it was also very revealing. If he had had as big of boobs as Szayel, he would not be covered by that dress at all. His long black hair was put up into to prefect ponytails and he was wearing pink flats that were the same color as his dress. He also had his kimono hanging over his right arm and he had his left one holding it there.

"Well I'm ready too." Ulqiuorra said. He was wearing kaki pants and a blue shirt. His hair was in the perfectly combed style it always was. All in all he looked like a regular person. He had his kimono folded and tucked safely under his arm.

"So am I," Halibel said as she immerged from her room. She was wearing black shorts and a green top. Her short blond hair was messy. Seemed she really didn't care what she looked like anymore. Oh, well. Wasn't my job to keep her looking good. Halibel had her kimono in her hand all crumpled up.

"I'm also ready," replied Aaroniero. He was in a dress that was way to short. It was deep purple and it was sleeveless. The front was cut lower and you could see what little boobs he had. His black hair was down and it was hanging from his shoulders. He was wearing two inch heels, which he seemed uncomfortable in. He was also wearing his kimono over his clothes.

Yachiru looked around her eyes landed on me and Szayel. "Are you two ready for the day," she asked in a nonchalant voice.

"Yes, we are, Captain Yachiru." I answered for both me and Szayel.

"Ok, since it seems that you are all ready lets head on over to the school building where you will be taking you entrance exam."

"That would be lovely, Captain," Grimmjow said with his usual evil smirk on his face. What was he planning now? I thought to myself as we headed for the school.


	4. The Entrance Exam

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**The Entrance Exam**_

We all walked silently to the school as Captain Yachiru guided us. Grimmjow and Ulqiuorra were walking side by side smirking for some reason. Aaroniero, Halibel, and Starrk were walking together. Halibel looked pissed. Aaroniero and Starrk look scared. They were probably scared to take the test. Szayel and I were walking together. Szayel kept looking at me as if he wanted to tell me something.

"Szayel, what is it?" I asked him in a whisper. "Do you want to tell me something?"

"Um, Nnoitra. What do you think I was doing on that day when you saw me running around my room naked?"

"Well, I uh. What? Why were you thinking about that? That happened a while ago."

"Well, since you brought it up in the room early I've been thinking about it. You said you just saw me running around my room naked. Well that is only half of what happened that day."

"Half? What do you mean half? Szayel what are you not telling me?"

"Well, what really happened that day was I was mad, that was the day my brother died. I wasn't mad that he was dead, I was mad that the bug I was using to record Renji Abarai's fighting ability, was destroyed. So I was in my room sulking. Then Starrk and Luppi came to my room to cheer me up. Starrk had brought Sake with him. So we started to drink, and we kinda got drunk." Szayel's smiled, a really guilty smile, as if he didn't want to tell me the rest of the story.

He was drinking with Starrk and Luppi? Why would he do that. I mean I could see him drinking with Starrk, but Luppi? Luppi was the ex number six Espada. He had black hair and three pink stars on his forehead. He had purple eyes and the remains of his hollow mask was a row of teeth on the left side of his head. His tattoo was on his right hip, so when he showed it to people he had to pull down his kimono. All in all Luppi was a complete and utter FAGGOT, well actually a dead faggot. The reason he became the number six Espada was because Grimmjow had gotten his arm cut off by Kaname so he couldn't be an Espada anymore. So Aizen made Luppi the new number six. He was killed after Grimmjow's arm was restored. Grimmjow thought that he would see if his arm still "worked" right so he stuck his arm through Luppi's chest.

Luppi was so annoying, I wouldn't have expected Szayel to ever hang around Luppi. So I was surprised to hear that he was having a drink with Luppi, even if he had been sad about the destruction of his little bug thingy.

"So let me get this straight. So Starrk AND Luppi came to your room together?"

"Well not together. Starrk came to my room first with a bottle of Sake. Luppi heard us drinking and acting like idiots and decided to come in and have a drink. Then we all got drunk together."

"You still didn't explain to me why you were running around your room naked." I said getting mad that he still wasn't telling me the whole story.

"Well, after we got drunk, we all started to take off our clothes and dance around part way naked. Then after a while we took all off our clothes of and started chasing each other around the room. Szayel and Luppi were chasing each other really fast, so when you walked in my room and didn't see them and only me that was the reason. I wasn't running as fast as the others, I wasn't a blur like they were. That's why you only saw me. Now you know what really happened that day. So are you happy?"

"Yes, I'm happy. But something is still bothering me," as I said that Szayel's face turned white. Did he already know what I was going to ask him?

"What is it? What is still bothering you?"

"Well, Szayel, you said that you were drunk when you were running around naked. So could it be possible that something happened between you, Starrk, and Luppi?" I asked with a lot of suspicion. Why was I so worried? Szayel was just my friend. Yes he might have did it with a guy or two. Why should I care. Maybe he did it without realizing it. He was just a friend, why did I care so much. Why was I acting so differently around Szayel lately. Were my feelings towards Szayel turning into something more then the feelings towards friends? It can't be. He is just my friend. Nothing more. I hope.

"Well, maybe something happened, but I'm not sure. I was drunk that night and I did wake up the next morning in the middle of Luppi and Starrk, and at some point that night Grimmjow got into this mess. He was asleep next to Luppi and he was very close to him. I think something might have happened between those two. That might be the reason Grimmjow killed Luppi, because something happened between the two of them. Now that I think about it I think something did happen between me and Starrk. Hey Starrk, come over here. I need to talk to you about something."

"Huh, what? What do you want Szayel?" Starrk asked as he walked over to us.

"I was just wondering," Szayel said with a nervous look on his face. "That night when you, me, and Luppi got drink together, did something happen between the two of us?"

"Yeah, something did happen. Don't you remember. After we were all naked you came over to me and kissed me. I kissed back, so we started to make-out. Then well I think you can guess what happened next. So that's what happened. So can I go back to Halibel and Aaroniero now?"

"Yeah, Starrk. Thanks for telling Szayel the truth." I said for Szayel, he seemed to shocked to speak. Starrk walked back to the front of the group where Halibel and Aaroniero were. Szayel and I walked in silence for the rest of the walk to the school.

"Here we are everybody," Yachiru said right as we got to the doors of the school. "I'll bring to the hall where you will be taking the test, but I will have to leave right after you sign in. the test will be starting. After the test is over I will come back to get you, and I will show you around the barracks. Then we'll all have dinner together. I have some special plans tonight and I want you seven to come with me." She turned around a headed toward the building. We all followed her into the building without saying a word.

When we got to the room we were taking the test we had to sign in. Grimmjow and Ulqiuorra were the first ones to sign in. They gave the person taking names their names and then were told where to go. There seat when 110 and 53. They sat no where near each other. Good the aren't going to be cheating of each other, perfect. The next one who signed in were Aaroniero and Starrk. They were given seat 1 and 20. So they wouldn't be cheating either. Next up were me and Szayel. We were numbers 54 and 40. I was FIFTY-FOUR!?!?! No, I was sitting next to Grimmjow. He was going to cheat off me. Perfect, just what a needed to be cheated off of. I looked around to find my seat when I noticed that Halibel was nowhere to be found. Great, she was skipping out on the test. Aizen would be very mad at her for this.

"He'll be here. He just went to see something. He said he had to talk to Head Captain Yamamoto. I'll go to his barracks and bring Halibel. He'll be here before the test starts." Yachiru said as she came up behind me out of nowhere. "You'd better take a seat, Nnoitra. The test is going to begin in twenty minutes, but they will start explaining what you have to do during the test in ten minutes. I'm going to find Halibel and tell, her….I mean him to get back here quickly. So you better sit and wait. See you in two to three hours. Bye Nnoitra." Yachiru quickly ran off.

She had said her. Does she know about our true identities? She can't know about us. She must have just made a mistake. After all Halibel is a girls name and well Halibel looks like a guy right now. That must be it. She must have just made a mistake. I looked around for Grimmjow to find my seat, when I spotted him I started to walk over to my seat. I would have to spend the next two to three hours next to him. Just my fucking luck.

I sat down next to Grimmjow without saying a word to him. Instead of looking at him I looked around to see if Halibel was here yet. The test was about to start. I hope she makes it here in time. She probably will, Yachiru said she would get her here. Just then she walked in with a pissed look on her face. Well at least she was here.

Just then someone started talking. "Everyone, please sit down. The test is about to begin." The person talking had black hair and silver clips in his hair. He had a serious look on his face and he was wearing a captain's jacket. "My name is Byakuya Kuchiki. I'm the captain of squad six. I'm the one who will be administering your tests today. This is captain of squad 11. Zaraki Kenpachi. He will be assisting me today," said Byakuya as he pointed to a large man with spiky black hair with gold bells on the ends of the spikes. He had a line down the left side of his face and a patch over the eye on the opposite side. He had an evil look on his face. The captain of squad 11, the guy that had supposedly killed me. When I realized it was him I started freaking out. What if he recognizes me? That would suck. Please don't let him recognized me.

"Since I'm going to help Byakuya today I will be helping you out if you need help with the hard questions. Byakuya is only here to take your test when you are done. Any questions before we start the test?" Captain Zaraki asked. "Well since no one has any questions then we shall begin." At that Byakuya handed Kenpachi a stack of tests.

While Kenpachi passed out the tests Byakuya said, "Now don't start the test until I say so. Write your names on it and that is it. You have three hours to fully complete the test. Once you start the test you are not allowed to leave this room until you are finished. You may finish at anytime. As soon as you a done, you are to check to make sure it is fully complete, then you are to bring it to me. Once I have okayed your test you are free to leave. The results of the test will be posted in a week. If you made it in your name will be one the list. If not you may try to get in next semester." Byakuya paused and then said, " To the seven staying in the squad nine barracks Captain Kusajishi told me to tell you to wait either outside the testing room or to wait outside the school."

Just then Kenpachi just raised his hand and said, "Byakuya all the tests are passed out. You may give the final directions now."

"Thank you Captain Zaraki. Now a few more thing to go over. First no talking. If you so much as utter one syllable your test will be taken and you will be prohibited to take the test again. The second thing is Captain Kenpachi and myself will be watching you so we will know if you are cheating off each other. So don't even try it. Your test will be taken away. Even if you're the one who is getting cheat off of your test will be taken. The final thing is only one person on the stage at a time. If someone is on the stage wait at the bottom of the stairs until that person gets completely off the stage, then the next person can come up. And no fighting over spots to get your tests checked. If you do you will have to wait 'til the end to get it checked. Now that I have gone over the instructions you may begin the test." Once Byakuya finished his speech he sat down in a chair and just stared at the crowd.

I looked down at my test, then opened it. Three hours to complete this tiny little test. Piece of fucking cake.

* * *

_2 hours later…_

After two hours of working on the test I was only half done. These questions were really hard. But I knew I was getting them all right, and I knew Grimmjow was getting them right too. Every few minutes or so I would look at Grimmjow and see him sneaking peeks at my paper. He was such a fucking ass hole. Here I was working my ass of and all he had to do was look at my test. At that moment I looked up and saw both Starrk and Aaroniero heading up to head in their tests. As I looked around more I noticed that Szayel was gone. He must have finished his test already. Halibel was still in her seat, but I bet she was close to finishing the test.

After a few more minutes I was almost done with the test. I only had five more to do, and they looked really easy. I looked over at Grimmjow and saw him get up. How could he be done? I wasn't and he was copying off of me. Guess he thought the last few were easy enough for him to finish by himself. At least he did a few questions by himself. I sat there for the next five minutes doing the last five questions. After I checked over my answers twice I brought it up to Captain Kuchiki so he could check it.

"Well, Mr. Jigura. Your done. I would have thought that you would finish first."

"What do you mean?" I asked Byakuya. I was confused. Why would he think I would finish first?

"I meant finish before your friend Grimmjow. He is your friend, isn't he?" Byakuya asked me.

"Yes, he is my friend. But I'm still confused. Why would you think I would finish first?" I asked. He was acting very strange.

"Well, I noticed him cheating off of you. I was surprised when he came up here before you. I could have sworn that he was cheating off of you but maybe I was wrong."

"No, your not wrong." I said in a rush. "He was cheating off of me, but if you thought that he was cheating off of me why didn't you take our tests and rip them up? I'm curious about why you let us keep our tests."

"Well, the reason I didn't take them was because I knew ahead of time that Grimmjow would try to cheat, so I had a hole new test made for him so that if he tried to cheat of you he would have all the right answers. So that is why I didn't take your test."

"Oh, ok," was all I could say. Byakuya looked at my tested and nodded. I knew that he meant that I could go now.

So he switched tests. Made Grimmjow's different then mine. How cleaver. Goes Grimmjow has to wait 'til next semester to get in. Oh well. Sucks to be him. As I walked out the testing room doors I noticed Aaroniero and Starrk standing by the wall talking. I walked over to them and joined the conversation.

"So what did you think of the test, Nnoitra?" Aaroniero asked me.

"It was easy. I would have finished a lot earlier, but I was making sure all the answers were right. What did you two think of the test?" I asked I didn't want to talk about myself for some reason.

"Well I did fine," Starrk replied with a lot of confidence in his voice.

"I think I did fine, but I'm not sure. We'll find out in a week." Aaroniero said.

"That's good. Hey do either of you know where Szayel is I want to talk to him." I asked, but I doubted that either of the two knew. The were so stupid that they sometime didn't know up from down.

"He's outside with Grimmjow. I think he is asking him about what happened between him and Luppi that one night. Know Grimmjow something probably did happen between the two of them." Starrk said.

"Thanks. See you two later," I yelled as I ran down the hall. When I got outside I saw Grimmjow and Szayel standing on the side of the building, and I could kinda hear what they were talking about.

"So, something did happen?" Szayel asked Grimmjow.

"Yeah, something happened. I remember every detail of that night. I wasn't drunk like the rest of you. I was completely aware of what I was doing. I came into your room to see what the fuck the three of you were doing. You were making so much fucking noise. So I went into your room and saw you guys running around naked. When Luppi noticed me he came over to me babbling about how sorry he was for my arm missing and taking over for me as the number six Espada. Then he started to kiss me, and i started to kiss him back. The we started to fuck each other. Me fucking him first and then he fucked me. After that he fell asleep on top of me, so I just laid there and let him sleep in my chest. So that is the story of what happened."

"But he wasn't laying on you r chest in the morning." Szayel reply.

"Well that's because at some point in the night he rolled off of me, you fucking. I would have thought you would have been able to figure out. After all you are the genius of Hueco Mundo." Grimmjow said really loudly.

"Don't talk so loud, Grimmjow. People might hear you, and then our cover will be blown." I said, making the two of them jump. "If our cover is blown then you-know-who will kill us. So shut the fuck up Grimmjow."

"Ok, Nnoitra. I'll shut up. So get your fucking panties out of your ass crack."

"Don't talk to me like that. My panties aren't up my ass crack, show shut the fuck up.

Grimmjow was just about to to saw something when the other walked out of the building.

"So all of us are done with the test. Now what do we do." Halibel said without looking at any of us.

"Well, Yachiru said that we are to wait here 'til she comes to get us. So I guess we should just wait out here for the next half hour or so 'til she comes," I told the others.

Just then someone said, "Who ever told you that it would be a half hour. I told you in two or three hours. I never gave you a specific time." It was Captain Yachiru.

"Oh, hi Captain. Well we are ready for you to show us around." I said very casual as if I wasn't just talking about her.

"Ok, so lets head towards the barracks. I'll quickly show you around and then we could head to our dinner plans."

"Ok, that perfect," said Grimmjow with that flirty look on his face. So this is f how its going to be with Grimmjow and Yachiru. Perfect just what we need, him getting the person who is allowing us to stay in her barracks mad. I'm going to kill Grimmjow when I get the chance. Fucking bastard.


	5. A Dinner Party With Mysterious People

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**A Dinner Party With Mysterious People**_

We all walked back to the barracks in a group. Again Aaroniero, Starrk, and Halibel were walking together. Szayel and myself were walking together again. This time Grimmjow and Ulqiuorra were walking next to Captain Yachiru. Grimmjow was talking to the captain obviously flirting with her. I was going to fucking kill him if he did something that would make her mad at us of it. That fucking player.

"So who do you think we are going to be having dinner with tonight? I wonder if it is just going to be the captain and her lieutenant. Or it might be one of the other captains. I can't wait to see who it is," Szayel said to me.

"Well, it might just be the captain and her lieutenant, but it might be more people. We won't know who we will be eating with for another hour," I said to Szayel, with little emotion. I didn't really care about that dinner party, I didn't even want to go to the thing, but Captain Yachiru was the one who wanted all of us to go so I had to go.

Right then we were walking around the soul society. Yachiru was showing us around so as we didn't need her every minute of the day. We were in the area around the squad ten barracks and we were getting close to the squad nine barracks. When we got to the first room where the barracks began Yachiru spoke to the seven of us.

"Well, this is my room," she said pointing to the first room. Then she walk forward. "The room right next to mine is my lieutenant's room. His name is Shuuhei Hisagi. He is a black haired man with 69 tattoo on his right cheek, and a choker tattooed around his throat. He has three straight scares down his left eye and a grey line across his nose. If you can't find me, then you may go to him for help. If you can't find him either, then just ask one of the other squad members. They should be able to tell you where either of us are." The captain turned around and started to walk, then she turned around and told us, "Don't be surprised if you sometimes can't find the lieutenant. He is always missing when you need him most. A lot of the times he is hanging around with Iba Tetsuzaemon. He is the lieutenant of squad seven. He may also be with Izuru Kira, the new captain of squad three. So if you really need someone ask a member of the squad where I am before you ask for him. So this is the barracks. Now I'm going to get ready for the dinner party, so you seven can go hang around the barracks, but make sure you get back here in a half hour." Yachiru said before she headed off for her room.

"Well I'm going to my room to go and change. I don't want to go to the dinner in a kimono as ugly as this one," Grimmjow said, an obvious response for him. He was such a pompous asshole.

"I think I'll change a well," said Starrk.

"Yeah I will too," said Aaroniero.

"I'm going to my room to wait for you idiots to change," Halibel said as she stormed off to her room.

"I'll go see what's the matter with Halibel," Ulqiuorra said, sounding a little worried.

"So Szayel, want to come to my room. I have new Mangas that you that I think you might want to read. I have the newest Vampire Knight volume and the news Manga series to come out. Its called Absolute Boyfriend. It looks weird, but I decided to read the first volume before I judged it. So what do you say? Want to read them?" I asked I didn't want to be outside it wasn't a nice day, it was kinda cold, so I didn't want to stand outside for an hour.

We walked into my room. Szayel sat down on the floor where my sheets were, while I looked for the books.

"You've been acting really weird since you finished the test. Did something happen?" Szayel asked me, he sound very calm, but I knew he wasn't. He was worried about me, just like a best friend should be worried.

"Well, when I handed in my test Captain Kuchiki said something to me and it got me a little worried," I said, remembering why I was worried in the first place.

"What did he say to you? Was it something that bad that you are scared shitless?"

"Well, first he said to me that he thought that I would be first. I got confused over what he said, so he explained what he meant. He said what he meant was that he expected me to finish before Grimmjow. He told me that he had noticed Grimmjow cheating off…" I was suddenly cut off by Szayel.

"If he knew that Grimmjow was cheating then why didn't he take his test?" Szayel asked angrily.

"Well if you would just shut up and let me explain, then you would under stand what I'm talking about. He said that he knew Grimmjow was cheating. He said that he was informed before head that Grimmjow was going to be cheating. So he told me that he put in a test that was different from the others. Byakuya seemed to be amused by how I reacted. Then he checked my test and let me go."

"He did what? He changed Grimmjow's test. That means that Grimmjow will…will…will…" Szayel stammered.

"Yes, Grimmjow is going to fail the entrance exam and not become a soul reaper. So he'll have to wait 'til next semester," I said without any remorse. It was Grimmjow's own fault that he was going to fail. He decided to cheat and he was going to pay for it.

"They way you say that you act like you don't care what happens to him. He is a Espada like you, you should care what happens to him," Szayel said with shock in voice.

"Why should I care. He deserves it. The asshole, cheating off of me. I hope he isn't allowed to take the test again. That'll show him." I laughed before saying, "Any lets talk about something else. Talking about Grimmjow is annoying the hell out of me."

"S-so what do you want to t-talk about," Szayel stammered again. Why the fuck was he so concerned about GRIMMJOW. He was a fucking asshole towards him. They hated each other, but Szayel still cared. He was a good person to the core.

"Well how about you read the new Vampire Knight comic I got. I want to change anyway. This dress is annoying me. I want to try to find a more comfortable one to wear." Just then I found the comic, and threw it to Szayel. "Here," I said. "Now read it, and don't look up until I tell you to. I don't want you looking at me."

I turned around and started looking through my clothes. In my bags there was about 20 dresses, varying in colors. And not one dress had the same shade. Of the dresses there were five different shades of blue, three different shades of orange, two different shades of yellow, five different shades of pink including the one I was wearing now, and the rest were multicolored.

As I sifted through them I found something that shocked me. It was a picture of me and Szayel the day we became Espadas. The both of us became Arrancars on the same day. We were friends right away. We were always together, inseparable. We both became Espadas on the same day. He was named number ten and I was number eight then. Then after I defeated Neliel, the ex number three Espada, I was promoted to number five Espada. Szayel got so mad at me that day. He locked himself in his room and refused to come out. We had to knock down the door and drag him out of the room, just so he could go to the Espada meeting. After a few days he started to talk to me a little bit. It took a week for him to recover fully from his madness. It wasn't until a few days later that Szayel became the number eight Espada.

As I looked at the picture I remembered a promise that I had made to Szayel on that day.

_Flashback:_

_Szayel and myself were walking down the hall toward the meeting room. Lord Aizen had told us to go there as soon as the Espada were called for the meeting. We got to the meeting last. Everyone was there except for Aizen, Tosen, and Gin. The Espadas were at the table staring at us. At the table was Grimmjow Jaggerjack the number six Espada, Starrk Coyote the number one, Baraggan Luisenbarn the number two, Neliel Tu Oderschvank the number three, Ulqiuorra Shiffer the number four, Cirucci Sanderwicci the number five, Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchoi the number seven, and Gantenbainne Mosqueda the number nine Espada. _

_ I looked around and noticed two Espada were missing the number eight and the number ten. I wonder hat happened to them. _

_ "Good morning my dear Espada," said a voice in the distance. Szayel and I turned around and to see Lord Aizen walking towards us. "Oh, and hello to you too. Nnoitra Jigura and Szayel Aporro Granz. I see you got my message for the two of you to attend the meeting. Have a seat, you two." _

_ At that we took the two closest seats near Aizen, luckily they we right next to each other. _

_ "Lord Aizen?" I said shyly. "What are we doing here? We aren't Espadas were only low level Arrancars."_

_ "Well, the reason I called you here is because Espada numbers eight and ten were recently killed in battle and I need two more, to make the ten. I have watched you two train with each other for a while now and I know that you two are perfect for the ranks of numbers eight and ten. So what do you say? Do you want be Espadas?"_

_ "Of course we do Lord Aizen. We would like to become more useful to you. We would gladly risk our lives to stand by you," I said without hesitation. I was to excited to think things through. All I was thinking about was becoming an Espada. That had been my dream along with Szayel's ever since me became Arrancars. Szayel just nodded in agreement to what I said. He was in to much shock to speak. _

_ "Ok, then it is settled. The two of you are the newest members of the Espadas. Now one thing you will not become full Espadas for a few weeks. I still need to figure out which of you is the better fighter, but you can attend the Espada meeting and you will have to move to the quarters where the Espadas stay. Now you two may leave, and go to your rooms and pack. You will be moved immediately. So hurry. Go," Aizen said as he shoed us away. _

_ We walked to our rooms excited. We were going to be Espadas. Our biggest dream ever._

_ "So," Szayel said. "Do you think that we will be able to hang out as much as we did before?"_

_ "Well," I said. "I don't think it will be as often as we usually do, but will still be able to hang out."_

_ "Hey, Nnoitra? Can you promise me something?"_

_ "Yeah, sure. Anything. You know you can rely on me. What is it?"_

_ "Well, can you promise me that no matter what happens to the other, that we'll stay friends. Can you promise me that?"_

_ "Of course I can," I said with a smile on my face. "You're my friend, and you always will be." _

_ We got to my room and I said, "Wait a minute. I have something to do," I said as a hurried into my room. I came back out with a camera. "Lets take a picture to remember this day forever." I snapped the picture and we looked at it on the screen. Two best friends on the best day of their lives. _

"Oh my god," said a voice behind me. It was Szayel. He was looking over my shoulder and looking at the picture. "That is the picture of us the day we became Espadas right?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Do you remember the promise I made you that day?"

"Yeah. You promised that no matter what we would always be friends. And I know for a fact that you will keep that promise."

"I'll keep that promise 'til the day I die," I said as I turned around a kept looking for a new dress.

It took me a few minutes but I found the perfect dress. It was a pink, purple, and blue dress with swirls at the bottom.

I turned around and said to Szayel, "Read the book and don't look up. If I see you looking the I'll fucking rip your head of. You here?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Not like I want to look anyway," Szayel said without looking up from my new copy of Vampire Knight.

I quickly changed into the dress. Then I turned around for Szayel. "So how do I look, Szay?" I asked him. I wanted to know if I looked stupid so I could change the dress before the captain was ready.

"You look beautiful," Szayel said while rolling his eyes.

"I'm being serious dude. Tell me the truth. How the fuck do I look?"

"You look fine. Why do you care. Up until Aizen told us we were coming here you hated soul reapers. What the fuck changed?"

"Because, I feel that being here will help bring Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society together."

"Dam, dude. You're so fucking stupid," Szayel said laughing. "Come on lets go. I think Captain Yachiru is almost ready."

We walked out of the room at the same time Halibel and Ulqiuorra walk out of Halibel's room. I looked like she had been crying. Ulqiuorra must have been comforting. Either of them had changed. Grimmjow came out of his room wearing a suit. Not a nice one. It was grey and very worn out. It looked like it was about twenty years old. The next to come out of their room was Aaroniero. He was wearing a dress similar to mine. It had the same swirls at the bottom and it was multicolored. What was different were the colors that were on the dress. The dress was orange, yellow, and green, and it was a floor length dress. Starrk then came out of his room. He was wearing a plain baby blue dress. It was kinda short, it only came to the top of his knees.

"So, who do you think we will be eating with?" Aaroniero asked.

"Well, we are probably going to be eating with some of the other captains, but I hope its not any of the bad captains, if you know what I mean," Szayel said in a sly way. I knew exactly what he meant. He meant a captain that had tried to kill any one of us.

"So, the dinner party starts in ten minutes and we need to get across the Seireitei to the place where central 46 used to meet. So we better start walking," Yachiru said as she walked out of her room. She was wearing a long pink gown the same color as her hair. She looked so beautiful.

"Oh, Captain. You look very pretty in that dress," Grimmjow said in a very flirty voice. He was putting the moves on her.

"Well, thank you, Grimmjow. Now lets going to the party. We are going to be late," Yachiru said and started to walk away.

We walked to the party, each of us having meaningless conversations. It only took us five minutes to get to the party. When we got there Yachiru said, "So, there are going to be a lot of people in there. Some captains and some lieutenants. I ask now that you seven will not act in a disrespectful way. Can I trust you all with that.

"Yes," we all said in unison.

"Ok. So lets go in," Yachiru said cheerfully. She started in first and we all followed. When we got in we could see that Yachiru wasn't kidding about there being a lot of people. There were about ten people there, but I had a feeling that more were coming.

"Hello everybody. I'm sorry I'm late, but I had to change and pick up these seven lovely people from the testing room," Yachiru said cheerfully.

I looked around the room. I recognized a few of the people in the room. There was Renji Abarai, the red headed guy who let us into the Seireitei. He was wearing a black dress coat and dress pants, and a white shirt. He hair was up in a nice ponytail. He was standing next to a blond haired dude who was wearing the same exact thing as he Renji was. I also recognized Kyoraku Shunsui, the captain of squad eight, he was also the one who tried to kill Starrk. He was wearing a black dress shirt and pants, but instead of a white shirt underneath he had a pink one on. His black wavy hair in a nice ponytail like Renji's was. He was standing next to Jushiro Ukitake, the captain of squad thirteen, and the one who had seen Aizen try to kill Halibel. He was wearing the same as Shunsui, but he had on a purple shirt on underneath. His long silver hair was hanging over his shoulders. They were talking to a girl wearing a flowered dress that was to her knees. It was pink and purple. Her black hair was in a nice braid down her back and she was wearing glasses. There was also another girl with them, who I recognized. Her name was Nemu Kurotsuchi, the lieutenant of squad twelve. She was there when Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the one who made her, tried to kill Szayel. She was were the exact same dress as the other girl, the same pattern and color. She had black hair and it was in a braid in the back of her head, with only two stray pieces hanging in her face.

I looked around more and I saw Lieutenant Hisagi talking to, what looked like a elementary student with silver hair and a girl with the biggest boobs ever. Hisagi was wearing his lieutenants uniform and his hair was messy. He must have not had time to change. The tattoos on his face were clearly visible. The little silver haired kid was wearing a kimono and a captain's shawl. How could someone so young be a captain. I looked at the back of his shawl, and saw the number on his back was the number ten. His silver hair was in a spiky mess and he looked like he didn't want to be here. The women was wearing a dress that was really short and very revealing. The dress was purple and v of the dress was to the bottom of her boobs.

"Now everybody, please introduce yourselves to our guests," Yachiru said over the noise of the talking.

Renji was the first to introduce himself. "My name is Renji Abarai. I'm the lieutenant of squad six, and I was the ones who let you into the Seireitei when you came," he said with no emotion.

"My name is Izuru Kira," said the blond guy next to him. "I'm the new captain of squad three. Nice to meet all of you," he said with a little cheer in his voice.

The next one to talk was Shunsui, "My name is Kyoraku Shunsui. I'm captain of squad eight."

Next up was Jushiro. "My name is Jushiro Ukitake. I'm captain of squad thirteen," he said with a little smile.

"My name is Nanao Ise. I'm the lieutenant of squad eight," said the girl with the glasses on.

"My name is Nemu Kurotsuchi. I'm the lieutenant of squad twelve," said Nemu without hesitation.

Shuuhei was the next to introduce himself. "I'm Shuuhei Hisagi, the lieutenant of squad nine. Its nice to finally meet you," he said with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm the captain of squad ten. Toshiro Hitsugaya," said the little silver haired boy.

The last one to introduce themselves was the girl with the big ass boobs. "My name is Rangiku Matsumoto. I'm lieutenant of squad ten. Its very nice to meet you all," she said waving.

"Great, now that everyone that is a soul reaper has introduced themselves I will introduce you to the new comers," said Yachiru, looking at the captains and lieutenants. Pointing to who she was introducing, she said, "This is Coyote Starrk, Aaroniero Arruruerie, and Tia Halibel." They all smiled and waved. "This is Grimmjow Jaggerjack and Ulqiuorra Shiffer." They just nodded to the people. "And these two are Nnoitra Jigura and Szayel Aporro Granz." We only smiled at the watching crowd. "They just took the entrance exam to become soul reapers," Yachiru finished.

After the introductions we all sat down. Renji and Izuru sat next to each other , and Grimmjow sat on the other side of Renji. Yachiru sat next to Grimmjow and Ulqiuorra sat on the other side of her. Nemu and Nanao sat next to each other, two seats down from Ulqiuorra. Nemu sat in the first seat, Nanao in the second seat. Shunsui sat next to Nanao, and Ukitake sat next to him. The next ones to sit down were Halibel, Aaroniero, and Starrk. Halibel sat next to Ukitake, Aaroniero next to her, and Starrk next to him. Matsumoto sat next to Starrk, and she dragged Toshiro to sit next to her. Hisagi sat next to Izuru. Szayel and I were the last two to sit down. Szayel sat next to Hisagi and I sat next to Toshiro. The only two seats that weren't occupied were two in between Ulqiuorra and Nemu.

After we all sat down we stated to talk while we waited for the food. Szayel turned to Hisagi and engaged him in conversation. Toshiro was sitting there ignoring everyone, so I was stuck sitting there and bring quiet. As I sat there I thought about what might happen in the future. If I passed the entrance exam I would enter the soul reaper academy. I would study there for six years and then I would graduate. After that I would wait until I was able to join a squad. After I joined a squad, I would try my best to rise through the ranks. I would try to become a known soul reaper. I wanted to change. I didn't want to be bad anymore I didn't want to be an Espada anymore. I wanted to be a normal soul reaper. Not an Espada pretending to be an Espada. I wanted to be a true soul reaper. As I thought for a little while longer I decided that the next time Aizen tried to contact us I would tell him that I was done with being an Espada. I'd tell him that I was staying here when he ordered us back to Hueco Mundo.

Just then someone said, "Well, the foods here. Lets eat!" It was Yachiru who had spoken. People were coming into the room carrying trays of food. The placed the food in front of us. "Don appetite everyone."

We all ate and talked merrily. We all got to know each other and some of the Espadas seemed to become friends with some if the captains and lieutenants. As dessert was being served, two men walked in. The one guy was bald and had red marks under his eyes. He was wearing black dress pants and a white dress top, with no coat over it. He was also caring a sword with him. The other man had short black hair and he had red and yellow feathers on his right eye. He was wearing a pink suit and a white shirt underneath. He was also carrying a sword.

"Well, well, well. Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa your late. We are starting dessert already. Why are you so late?" Yachiru asked them with a kinda pissed look on her face.

"Well, Captain Yachiru. We were late because we had things to attend to with our squad," said the bald headed man.

"So, Kenny is making you do his work again?" Yachiru asked with a smile on his face.

"Captain. You know that you have to call him Captain Zaraki now that you are no longer his lieutenant," said the man with the feathers on his eye.

"Captain Zaraki is like a father to me Yumichika. So I can call him whatever I like," said Yachiru with a smug look on his face. "So anyway. Sit down you two. You still have time to get to know the newest students at the soul reaper academy. Oh, and introduce yourself to the new students."

"My name is Ikkaku Madarame. I'm the lieutenant of squad 11. And this is my Zanpakuto. Its name is Houzukimaru," said the bald man.

"And I'm Yumichika Ayasegawa. I'm the 3rd seat of squad 11. And my swords man is Fuji Kujaku," said the guy with the feathers on his eye.

After they introduced themselves they sat down in the two empty seats between Ulqiuorra and Nemu. Yumichika sat next to Ulqiuorra and Ikkaku sat next to Nemu. After the long awkward silence that the two late-comers caused, everyone started to talk again.

Ikkaku started to talk to Nemu about their captains and Yumichika started to talk to Ulqiuorra about looks, which was a really weird subject. We ate are dessert and talked even more. After everyone was done with their desserts some of the guests started to leave. The first ones to leave were Matsumoto and Toshiro. The next one to leave was Hisagi. He said that he had to do some work concerning the squad when he left.

A few minutes after Hisagi left someone walked into the room. The man had a very skeletal look to him with a skull-like visage. His fingernails were blue, with the exception of the fingernail on his right middle finger, were all short. That fingernail was as long as the finger itself. He wore a white hat with two ends that pointed to his right and a large purple scarf around his neck. His whole body, even his face and hands, were painted white and black. He had bronze ear attachments that were short and round, and he also had an attachment on his chin too. He was wearing a captain's uniform with the number twelve on it. He must be Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the head of research and development and the one who fought Szayel in Hueco Mundo.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. I had to work on some things in the research lab," said the weird looking new comer.

"Well, Captain Mayuri. Your really late. The party is already over. Why are you here anyway?" Yachiru asked in a angry voice. It seemed that she didn't like him.

"Well I came for the festivities, but I guessed that I missed it. Oh well. I guess I'll just stay here for a while and socialize," said Captain Mayuri.

"No need, Mayuri. You should leave. Everybody is about to leave anyway. So go Mayuri."

Before he could say anything Nemu got up and grabbed him by the arm. She started to drag him out when Mayuri said, "Sorry I could come early, but I hope I get another chance to get to know you all." He said that just as Nemu got him out of the room.

"Dam that Mayuri. He comes in here and disturbs my party. What is with him and coming to this party uninvited. That is so like him. I fucking hate that bastard," Captain Yachiru said. All of us Espadas gasped when we heard her say that. We had never heard her talk like that. She got up and walked out of the room. Everyone just sat in their seats talking to one another.

After Yachiru was gone for a few minutes something happened that no one expected. Renji screamed out in horror.

"What the fuck," he said. We all looked at him. He was standing up now and he was staring at Grimmjow, who had a huge smile on his face.

"What? What happened, Renji?" Izuru asked Renji with a surprised look on his face.

"This fucking pervert tried to put his fucking hand down my pants," Renji yelled. While everyone gave Grimmjow a questioning look, Myself and Szayel started to laugh. That was fucking hilarious. I knew that Grimmjow was gay, but I never thought that he would do something like this in a crowded place like this. So that was why I was laughing, but I had no idea why Szayel was laughing.

"Why the fuck are you two laughing?" Renji asked, he was very pissed off at the time.

"Because its funny, you dumbass." I replied to Renji. Grimmjow had done some funny things before, but this had to be the finniest ever.

"Whoa, what happened?" Yachiru asked as she walked in. she must have heard the commotion outside and had come to see what happened.

"Grimmjow tried to stick his hand down my pants," Renji said.

Yachiru burst out laughing, while Renji gave her a questioning look. "Now I can see why Szayel and Nnoitra were laughing. That is fucking hilarious." She cried out while still laughing.

Renji just gave her an angry look as he walked out of the room. Izuru following close behind him.

"Well this was an interesting party," Shunsui said as he stood up. "I think it is time that we leave. Goodbye Yachiru. Thank you for inviting us. Come on Nanao." he started for the door.

"Thank Yachiru," Nanao said as she followed Shunsui out.

"Thank you very much, Captain." Ukitake said as he bowed and turned to leave.

After they let the only ones left at the party were Ikkaku, Yumichika, the Espadas, and Yachiru.

"So now that there are only a few of us left we can talk peacefully. Or if you guys want we can end the party and we could head back to the barracks?" Yachiru said as she walked over to her seat.

"Well, I would like to go back to the barracks," I said. "I'm tired, and I was planning on walking around the soul society tomorrow. So I'm going to leave, Captain." I walked out of the party and to my room. I didn't want to be there any longer. I was tired as hell and I just wanted to be alone to think. Today had been such a long day. I was glad that it would soon be over.


	6. The Results Are Finally In!

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**The Results Are Finally In!**_

It had been a week since we had taken the entrance exam and everyone was getting worried. The test scored were supposed to have been posted two day ago, but they still weren't up. Grimmjow and Ulqiuorra were over by the school waiting for the results to be posted. For the past two days they had been camped out there waiting and worrying. Halibel had been locked in her room waiting for the results and sleeping. Aaroniero and Starrk were somewhere in the Seireitei doing who knows what for the past two days and the days before they were either in Aaroniero's or Starrk's room, again doing who knows what. Szayel was hanging out with Lieutenant Nanao and Lieutenant Nemu, or sleeping in my room for some reason. So I was stuck wandering around alone. I was walking back towards the squad nine barracks, after a long day of walking around, when I ran into someone.

The person I ran into was a young girl. She looked about fifteen years old, ever though she was probably a few hundred years older then that. She had black hair that was in a bun, with the exception of a layer of hair that was her bangs. They were short and choppy, and were hanging in her face. She was kinda short and she was wearing a captain's jacket. I could see the number on her back so I could tell what squad she was from.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said, getting up and then I tried to help the girl up.

"Oh, its ok. I didn't get hurt. I wasn't even watching what I was doing," the girl said.

"I'm Nnoitra Jiruga" I introduced myself to her, while I put my hand out. "It's nice to meet you, Captain uhhh……."

"Momo Hinamori. I'm captain of squad five. I was just promoted to captain. I was the lieutenant before the Ryoka invaded and my old captain betrayed us. It's nice to meet you Nnoitra." She said as she shook my hand. Squad five? Aizen's old squad? She was lieutenant when her captain betrayed the soul society? Was this the lieutenant that Aizen always talked about? The lieutenant that was obsessed with Captain Aizen and might have even loved him? She had to the girl.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new? What squad are you in?" The Captain asked me.

"I'm not in a squad." Captain Hinamori gave me a confused look so I kept on talking. "I just took the entrance exam a week ago. Six of my friends and myself are staying with the squad nine captain until the results come in."

"Oh, your staying with Kusajishi? She's a great captain. I'm kinda close to her."

"Yeah. We're staying with Yachiru. I was just heading back to the barracks do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah, sure. I was planning to go talk to her later about the meeting she had with the head captain a little over a week ago. But I guess I can go now. I really hate walking alone."

We walked to the barrack together talking about the captains and how we think they were when she let something really weird slip that confirmed that she was the girl that Aizen always talked about.

"Well, I think that one of the coolest captains is Shunsui Kyoraku. He maybe kinda lazy, but he is funny. The one time he played the funniest joke on Yumichika and Ikkaku," Captain Hinamori said.

"What did he do to them?" I asked very interested.

"Well since they are always together, Shunsui decided to make them together even more. So what he did was the one day they fell asleep next to each other so he took a lot of super glue and glued them together at the hip. They were stuck like that for two weeks. They got really mad, but they haven't gotten him back yet.

Just then Shunsui turned the corner and Ukitake was behind him. As they got closer we noticed something weird. Shunsui had his hand stretched behind him and Ukitake had his hand out in front of him. When they were only a few feet away we noticed they were holding hand.

"Hey you two. Finally come out of the closet you two were hiding in?" Momo asked the two of them.

"No Hinamori, we didn't come out of any closet, because we aren't gay." Shunsui said, looking kinda pissed.

"Then what happened?"

"Well, Yumichika and Ikkaku finally got me back for the whole gluing them at the hip thing."

"That still doesn't explain how they glued your hands together."

"Well, I fell asleep and Jushiro was in the room with me. He must have fallen asleep cause when I woke up he was laying down and our hands were glued together. So that's the story."

Once he was done explaining we both started to laugh. That was the funniest story ever. I had to tell Ikkaku and Yumichika they did a good job. They two of them walked off, and Momo went back to talking about Shunsui.

"Yeah, he is probably the coolest captain, but I think my favorite captain was Sosuke Aizen. My old captain. He was the one…" She cut off when she realized what she had just said, and she covered her mouth. She spoke through her hands when she said, "Oh my. Did I just mention Aizen. Oh my. I can't believe that I talked about the traitor. The head captain told us not to mention him anymore. And what do I do? I slip up and talk about him. I'm such a stupid idiot. I need to learn to keep my mouth shut." Momo kept talking to herself for the rest of the walk to the barracks. She was blabbing about how stupid she was and stuff, and I had a to mentally agree with everything she said.

What was the big deal with Aizen? Was his crimes that bad? Wait what where his crimes again? Weren't they betraying the Captains, Lieutenants, and all other soul reapers in the thirteen court guard squads, the stole the Hougyoku, which could us to turn hollows into Arrancars, and he joined forces with the hollows. Now that I remember his crimes, they were horrible. I can see why they were not allowed to talk about him.

"I'm such a dumbass. Of course those crimes were horrible. He betrayed the people who trusted and respected him. He stole an invention that could weaken the barrier between soul reapers and hollows. He also allied the hollows. That was the most awful thing a person could do."

When we got to the squad nine barracks Momo said, "I'm going to she if Yachiru is in her room, so I'll she you around Nnoitra." she waved and ran off in the direction of the captains quarters. After she was out of sight, I sighed and walked to my room. How was she a captain? She seemed so stupid, and like such an airhead. I see why is was so easy for Lord Aizen to get her to do whatever he wanted her to do. With how dumb she seemed and some of Aizen's 'special' tea, it should have been easy to make her do anything.

Ok let me explain what Aizen's 'special' tea. every time Aizen wants to talk to us he always gives us a cup of tea that is drugged. The drugged tea makes us obey anything Aizen wants us to do. So that is why I don't usually drink it, and since I don't like to drink it I'm one of the only two Espadas that wasn't raped by Aizen. So I'm happy that I trusted my instincts the first time he offered it to us not to have some.

I walked into my room, and noticed Szayel talking a nap on my bed. Why the fuck did it seem like he lived in my room for the past week? Since we took the entrance exam Szayel has either been hanging out with Lieutenant Nemu and Lieutenant Nanao, or he was in my room sleeping, and during the night I didn't even get any blankets or pillows or nothing. I was stuck on the floor by the closet. Szayel was getting too attached to me. Not that I didn't like to hang with him, but he was never awake when I was around him.

I walked over to Szayel and kicked him in the shin. He stirred a little in his sleep from the pain, but didn't wake up.

"I guess I'm going to have to wake to wake him up Lilyenette style," I said to myself.

Well let me explain what 'Lilyenette style' of waking people is. Lilyenette is Starrk's Fraccion, or helper. Lilyenette was actually supposed to be Starrk's sword when he turned into an Arrancar, but she became a person instead. Since she is his fraccion she is in charge of telling him when things happen in Hueco Mundo. So when she goes to tell Starrk things she usually finds him sleeping since he is as lazy as Shunsui. Starrk usually sleeps with his mouth open, so what Lilyenette does is she sticks her finger quickly down his throat. And since Szayel was sleeping with his mouth open, that's exactly what I did.

I knelt down by the sleeping, pain in the ass Szayel, who had his mouth open and was drooling, and who's dress was all messed up, and stuck my finger down his throat. Szayel choked and coughed as he tried to breath again. After he caught his breath, Szayel looked around the room. When he noticed me kneeling next to him, he gave me an evil glair.

"Why the fuck did you do that, Nnoitra? I was sleeping," Szayel said while rubbing his eyes to try to get rid of the bags under them. He then finally noticed the pain in his shin. "Oww. And why does my shin fucking hurt so much?"

"Well, I first kicked you to wake you up, but you didn't get up." I said, while looking at him. He was looking at his shin and I could see that it was turning black and blue. Did I really kick him that hard?

"Why did you try to wake me up anyway? I was sleeping."

"That's exactly why I woke you up." I said I was starting to get pissed at him. Dam he was fucking clueless.

"What? What are you talking about?" He asked very confused. Ok, I take it back, he wasn't clueless, she was fucking stupid, and he was supposed to be a scientist. Wow Hueco Mundo really had low standards.

"You fell asleep on MY fucking bed again, you idiot. I haven't been able to sleep on it, I only got to on the first night. The rest of the nights we were here you were sleeping on it."

"Well sorry, but I thought you liked hanging out with me. I guess I was wrong," he said, as he gave me a sad smile.

"No, your not wrong. I like hanging out with you, but for the past week whenever I come back to the room and you're here, your always sleeping. So how can I hang out with you if your not even awake?"

"Well, I would be awake, but you always come after I was just with Nemu and Nanao. So I'm tired after hanging out with them, so I'm not awake when you come back to the room."

"Well, maybe you should just fucking st…"

I was suddenly interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Come in," I said, ignoring Szayel, who was laying down on the bed again. Does he not get that I don't want him on my bed? He is such a fucking dumbass.

"Can you too keep it down. I don't know if you realize it or not but you are yelling and I was trying to sleep. I'm five rooms down from your and I can hear you two perfectly clear," said Halibel in a drowsy voice. Her head was the only thing in the door. Her short blond hair was messy and she had bags under her eyes. I could also see part of her shoulder, and the shirt she was wearing looked kinda baggy. She looked like an ordinary human dude, which wasn't good. She was the only girl Espada, that wore barely no clothes. This gigai really changed her.

"Sorry Halibel. We didn't mean to disturb you," Szayel said as he stood up, stretching at the same time. As he stood up I noticed that the dress he was wearing was stuck in his panties. He walked over to my suitcase and took out my new Vampire Knight manga.

He had just opened the manga when I said, "Dude, your fucking dress in stuck in your fucking panties." I was laughing when he realized that I was talking to him.

When Szayel looked at the dress he blushed and fixed it. "I'm sorry you two saw that," he said, still blushing.

"That's ok, Szayel. We didn't really see anything. Besides you're a girl now so your stuff is on the top half not the bottom. So you don't was to worry about us seeing your panties," Halibel said while walking into the room more and closing the door. She then sat next to the bed on the opposite side of me.

"Halibel, you staying in the room with us?" Szayel asked as he walked over to the bed and sitting on it again. Dam I'm going to fucking hit him soon. As he said this I was wondering why everyone liked to stay in MY room so much.

"I guess I'll stay. Now that I'm fully awake I probably won't be able to got to my room and sleep, and you two will probably start fighting again, so I'll stay here and annoy you two until you start fighting," Halibel said with an evil smile on her face.

"Ok, you can stay as long as you don't fall asleep in here, and that you don't try to take my stuff," I said as I looked at Szayel, obviously trying to make that apply to him but he wasn't looking at me. Szayel was on MY bed, reading MY manga. "Dude, what the fuck are you doing?" I asked Szayel with a frustrated look on my face.

"What?" Szayel asked, confused again.

"What do you mean 'what'? I'm telling Halibel not to take my stuff and look at you. You have my manga in your hand and your on my bed. It should have been you that I told not to take my stuff. Halibel don't take stuff from other people, as far as I know. Your such a fucking moocher. I was being nice about this whole thing until now. From now on you can sleep in my room, but only if I'm in the room, and you can not sleep on the bed anymore. I'm make up a spot for you on the floor." I stared at him as he got up and noticed that he was wearing one of my blue dresses. "Dammit, dude. Your even wearing my fucking dress. Are you that lazy, that you can't walk like twenty steps to your room to get some clothes of your own?" I asked get more pissed at him each second. Why the fuck was he getting on my nerves so much today?

"And you were worried about me taking your shit." Halibel said with an even eviler smile on her face, then she just laughed.

We all just sat in my room in silence for a few minutes when Starrk and Aaroniero walked in without even knocking. Dam the rest of the Espadas seemed to be fucking annoying today.

"Why the fuck is my room so fucking popular to you people?" I asked so pissed that I was close to hitting the person closest to me which just happened to be Szayel.

"Well we were in my room and we heard you and Szayel fighting a few minutes ago, and then it got quiet to we thought that you had killed Szayel," Starrk said.

"So we came to investigate," Aaroniero finished. They walked over to where the rest of us were sitting and sat down. So it was me at the bottom of the bed, Halibel on my right, Szayel on my left, Starrk next to Halibel and Aaroniero next to Szayel.

"Well, the dumbass is still alive for the time being," I said with a sly smile as I looked at Szayel.

"Well, that's good. I guess," Starrk said smiling.

I got up and walked over to the closet to get four pillows. One for Halibel, Starrk, Aaroniero, and myself. I didn't bother to get one for Szayel, he would live without one.

"Here, pillows so you won't be sore from sitting on the ground," I said, handing the pillows to them. When Szayel noticed that I didn't have one for him, he gave me a pissed off look. If I told him that there was none left he would call my on it, so I said, "Sorry, Szayel, I forgot that you were here. I really am sorry." I smiled as I said the last sentence.

Instead of saying anything, Szayel just sat there and gave me evil/pissed looks.

After a few minutes of talking, Szayel pissed me off again. I was talking to Halibel about what she thought that Grimmjow and Ulqiuorra were doing in the tent they were staying in. Starrk and Aaroniero were talking in code so we didn't know what they were saying. Szayel was just sitting on the ground listening to one of our conversations. I was so concentrated on the conversation, that I didn't notice what Szayel was trying to do. It was when I fell over an I hit my head on the ground that I realized. While I was talking Szayel was slowly getting closer to me. When he thought that I would notice he pulled the pillow I was sitting right out from under me, causing me to fall over. When everyone saw that happen they all got quiet. They knew I was going to kill him. And he knew it too.

Szayel got up as fast as he could and ran. Since my room as big it was easy for him to get a fair distance from me. Without him noticing I bolted over to him and started to smack him across the face.

"Why the fuck did you do that? You know I was pissed why did you have to make me even more pissed?" At this time I had my hand on the collar of his dress and was banging his head of the wall. I stopped for a second to try to push him to the ground when something weird happened. Szayel leaned toward me and KISSED ME, full on the lips. Aaroniero, Starrk, and Halibel all quiet gasped in unison. Then when I kissed him back there gasps were really load. We kept kissing for a few minutes before breaking it to breath, that when we noticed that there was two more people in the more then there was before they locked lips.

Grimmjow and Ulqiuorra were standing in the door way of my room with there mouths open and their eyes wide. That was not a good thing. I knew that they were going to say something, and they did.

"Omg look at the faggots kissing, Ulqiuorra," Grimmjow said while making kissing sounds.

"Yes, the two gay lovers finally come out of the closet that they were hiding in," Ulqiuorra said with an evil smile on his face.

"Shut the fuck up you two," I said. "You guys were probably fucking in that tent of yours for the last two days."

"Why the fuck are you here anyway," Szayel asked.

"We came because the results were just posted five minutes ago. We thought you would want to know, but if you want to get back to your make-out session your more then welcome too," Grimmjow said, still fucking smiling. I so wanted to fucking kick his ass.

"Shut the fuck up. Lets go guys," I said, trying my hardest not to go over to Grimmjow and hit him. I turn to Szayel, who I was still holding by the collar, and tried to back up, but his arms were around my waist. "Can you let me go now Szayel?" I asked him in a whisper. Szayel let go of my waist and I stepped back. I straightened my dress and turned to the five people staring at me. "Lets go see how we did."

I walked out of the room with Szayel right behind me. Next out was Grimmjow and Ulqiuorra. The last ones out were Halibel, Aaroniero, and Starrk, who were talking about me and Szayel kissing.

Szayel walked up next to me and tried to take my hand, but I didn't take it. I was to embarrassed about what had just happened. Szayel had just kissed me, and I kissed him back. I had liked it. I like him. I could finally admit it to myself. I like Szayel more then a friend. I liked kissing him. I wanted to be with him, but I was too embarrassed to showing the way I feel towards him in public what had just happened was just a one time thing. I was never going to do something like that in public again.

"Are you mad I kissed you?" Szayel asked, he looked sad that I had rejected his hand.

"No, I'm not. I'm glad you did. I was trying to hide my feeling that I was starting to have for you for the last week, but you kissing me made me realize that I really do like you and I want to be with you, I was just trying to think it was just our friendship becoming stronger. Thank you." I whispered to him.

"But if you want to be with me then why won't you hold my hand?"

"Because I want to take it one step at a time. And I think it is embarrassing to show emotions in public."

"Oh. Ok, then." Szayel said with a frown on his face. What was I doing. I like Szayel, why was I acting so stupid. Who cares what people think of us being together? To the Soul Society we'll look like two girls together. To the Espadas we would look like, in probably mort of their opinions, like two faggots. So we get made fun of? So what? That's the price you pay for being in love, and you have to learn to deal with it. That is when I decided that I wanted to be with Szayel, and not hide it. I would be a man (which I was on the inside) and suck it up. Take the comments and mean jokes without caring.

I looked down at Szayel's hand and took it. "What are you doing?" He asked me with a confused look. I knew he would be. I had just told him I didn't want to be emotional in public and there I was holding his hand. I was even a bit confused even though I was the one doing the confusing.

"I don't care what people think. I love you Szayel Aporro Granz and I want to be with you." I said smiling at him. He smiled back at me. We walked the rest of the way to the school holding hands, and everyone behind us talking, but we didn't care. We were together and nothing could stop us from us being happy…together.

We got to the building and noticed a white pieces of paper hanging up. We all ran to see how we did. The first ones to get there were Starrk and Aaroniero, with Halibel not far behind them.

"Yes," Starrk said. "I got twentieth in the class."

"That great," we all said to him.

"I got nineteenth," Aaroniero.

"Awesome," we replied.

"I got last?" Halibel said. We all looked at her. " I only made it in by one point," she said. She turned around with a sad look on her face, then she ran back in the direction of the barracks. I guess she did actually care.

The next on to go up was me. "I got fifth," I said so happy.

"Good job, baby," Szayel said. He walked to the paper an looked for his name. "I also got fifth." he smiled and hugged me. That was great we were both in the advanced classes with Starrk and Aaroniero. Grimmjow and Ulqiuorra didn't walk forward to look at what number they were so they probably knew.

"I'm 201," Ulqiuorra said. "Fifth from the bottom." Well at least Halibel wouldn't be alone in the regular classes. Grimmjow just stood where he was. Not making an attempt to tell us what number he was.

I looked around the bottom of the list. I couldn't find him. I guess he didn't make it oh well. "Hey, who got the number one spot," I said, at that Grimmjow starting smiling. The and Szayel looked at the number one and could not believe our eyes. The person who was number one got a perfect score and name was GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK. How the fuck did he et a perfect score?

"I'm just good like that," he said, and walked off. Ulqiuorra followed him. They walked over to their tent which was already taken apart and grabbed it off the ground and went back to the barracks.

"Well, I better go check on Halibel," Starrk said running off to the barracks.

"I better go with him," Aaroniero said. So that left Szayel and myself there alone. I grabbed Szayel's hand and turned back to the paper to see the date we were to get our stuff and start, and noticed that it was the next day.

"Well, we start school tomorrow Szayel," I said. "Are you ready?"

"As long as I'm with you," he said. "I'll be perfectly fine, Nnoitra." he leaned over and kissed my lips again, and I kissed back again. We stood there for about twenty minutes just making out. After a while Szayel said, "Lets got back to your room where we will be more comfortable."

"Sure, lets go," I said as we walked back to the barracks ourselves.

I was about to go back to my room and do it for the first time with a dude. Then we were to start school the next the next day. This was all so weird, but what was even weirder is how we were going to be together in the classes.

Aaroniero, Starrk, Szayel, myself, and GRIMMJOW, were going to be in the advanced, harder classes. While Halibel and Ulqiuorra we stuck in the regular classes. This was going to be interesting for the next six years while we were in school.

Szayel and myself made it to my room, and we quickly removed our gigais. We were not about to do it as girls. I was still weird just being girls, but being a girl and then doing a girl was too hard for us. So we made it simpler. So once we were out of our gigais we quickly got undressed and started to make out. We laid down on the bed and I said, "Are you sure you want to go this." Szayel just nodded so I went on with it.

After twenty minutes of doing it we got tired and were laying down. I was laying with my hand behind my head, and Szayel resting on my chest. "That was great, Nnoitra," Szayel said to me. I just smiled. I loved that I was on top, not the bottom.

"Hey, Szayel? Can you promise me something?" I asked.

"Sure, Nnoitra. What?" Szayel asked.

"Can you promise me that we will stay together 'til the end?"

"I swear we will stay together forever." Szayel said. He turned his head toward me and I kissed his lips. He turned his head back and closed his eyes. He quickly fell asleep. I kissed him on the head once before I closed my eyes and fell asleep, with my lover resting on me.


	7. First Day at the Soul Reaper Academy

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**First Day at the Soul Reaper Academy**_

The next morning I woke up at 5:30. I was woken up when Szayel accidentally elbowed me in the ribs. Since I was wide wake I sat there sitting. Last night was wonderful. I had my first time with the love of my life, and now he was laying on me sleeping. It was the most wonderful feeling I ever felt in my life. For once I wasn't mad at him. For once I was smiling at him, not frowning. This was great. Just then Szayel started to stir.

Szayel's eyes fluttered. Once open he muttered, "Morning Nnoitra. Last night was great. Hope we can do it again soon." He smiled up at me. "What time is it? Is it time to get ready for our first day at the Soul Reaper Academy yet?"

"It's only 6 a.m. its still to early to get ready. But do you want to fool around a little to kill the time?" I asked smirking. I really wanted a quickie to get me through the day.

"Sure. I'm fine with that."

We just started to get going when Starrk and Aaroniero ran into our room. "Guys you need to get ready. The briefing about the year is going to start in ten minutes," Starrk said, panting from lack of oxygen.

"What?" I said, sitting up quickly making Szayel fall on the floor. "But it's only 5:50. The thing doesn't start 'til 7:00."

"The clocks are an hour behind. The thing starts in less then ten minutes. Now get off your asses and get dressed. We have to go once everyone is ready. So hurry up," Aaroniero said, then the ran out of the room. While Aaroniero was in the room Szayel had some how fallen asleep. Great I had to wake that idiot up.

I nudged Szayel to wake him up. "Szayel? Szayel? Wake up! We're going to be late for our first day of school. Wake up you idiot." I shook him as hard a I could be he wouldn't wake up. So I had to wake him up the hard way. I moved Szayel sleeping form onto the ground and then positioned myself over him. He was still naked so this would be easy. I pulled the covers off of him to expose his "little" friend, and when I say little I mean little. I took a deep breath and again in a Lilyenette style woke Szayel. This time I didn't put my finger down his throat. This time I tugged as hard as I could on him little friend, and sure enough he woke up, but screaming in pain. He shot up immediately into the sitting position and had his hand on his crotch.

"Ouch! That fucking hurt. Just because I'm little doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, you fucker," Szayel said.

"Good morning to you too, dumbass," I said as I stood up, and walked over to where my gigai was to put it on.

"Why the fuck would you do that? How would you like it if I did that to you?"

"I would love it," I said with a smile.

"Of course you would, you fucking pervert." Szayel said as he slow got up and wobbled over to when I was to get into his gigai. Once he got over to me he planted a soft kiss on my lips. We got into our gigais (Szayel having a little trouble with his) and got into our uniforms. The uniforms were pretty simple. The shirt was white with red on the v of the neck and around the sleeves. There were two black symbols right above the breasts and it was very baggy. The pants were almost completely red except for the pockets which were white, and they were very baggy. That was the girls uniform.

Once dressed we hurried out of the barracks and towards the academy. We where five minutes late, and it seemed that the rest of our group where there already. When we got there Head Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto was already giving the speech to begin the year and welcome the new comers.

"…and I would like to thank Captain's Kuchiki and Zaraki for helping administering the entrance exams. You two where of great help," the Head Captain said while nodding toward Kenpachi Zaraki and Byakuya Kuchiki. "Now before you head off to your classes I would like to congratulate this years top scorer on the entrance exams. Not only did he have the highest score of all the students to take the exam, but his score was a 100%. Everyone please give a round of applause for Grimmjow Jaggerjack."

The Head Captain paused so the students could clap. After everybody was done clapping, Captain Yamamoto said, "Now everyone can start heading into the academy. Once inside the Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads will direct you to the classes that you belong to. At the end of the day your teacher will assign you the rooms you will be staying in. There are two people to a room. So you may or may not be in the same room as one of your friends. Returning students will be in the same rooms as last year. Some new students maybe put with students older then themselves."

Nobody really listened to what Head Captain Yamamoto was saying because they were to busy trying to get into the academy to get to their first hour class. By the time me and Szayel got to the entrance of the academy the only people left to go in were all the Espada.

"So this is the plan. Most of us are in the advanced class we should all meet outside the class room so that we can go out into the courtyard to eat lunch. Then we all should walk to our rooms together. Does that sound like a plan?" I asked. I really wanted to spend my lunch time with my lover but then that would give Grimmjow and Ulqiuorra something more to pick on them for, and I really hated being picked on by them. So I decided that we should eat together.

"That would be great," Grimmjow said, with an evil smirk on his face. What the fuck was he up to that time?

"I think I'll just eat by myself. I'm not in the mood to be around people today," Halibel as she walked toward the direction in which the regular classes were, with a frown on her face. She really wasn't happy being here, but why? After we all gave each other confused looks we headed off to our classes. Ulquiorra in the direction Halibel went and the rest of us in the other direction. As we were walking I looked at Grimmjow and noticed for the first time what the boys uniform actually looked like. It was the same as the girls, except that it was blue instead of red. Wow this school was very simple. When we got to the class room it was overly filled and a lot of people were standing because all the seats were occupied.

"Ok everyone settle down," the teacher said standing in the front of the front of the class. "Since there are more students in the advanced class then the years before we will be splitting the class in half so it will be easier for us to handle." As the teacher said this I looked around and counted the students in the room. Including myself there were twenty-five student. How was that a lot? The regular class probably had over a hundred students in it, maybe even more.

Just then the teacher said something that peeked my interest. "I know that some of you maybe thinking that 'Why are they going to spilt us up when there are only 25 of us?' The reason is since this is the advanced class we will be going faster with lessons and will be learning multiple concepts at a time so there will be more then the normal amount of questions. So to get to all the question and so everyone understands what is going on we decided that twelve in class would be best. Even though there have been way more to be in the advanced classes, this group has had the highest score in the history of the soul reaper academy, and because of that we will be going even faster then we ever had.

"So now we will now split you up. The twelve highest scores will be in this class and the rest of you will be going to the class room next door. Now off you guys go. Chop, chop." The teacher clapped his hands and the students who scored from 13 to 24 left the room. That included Starrk and Aaroniero. After everyone left the teacher said, "Now people please take a seat. I will not assign you seat, for as I believe that you don't need to be treated as the students in the regular class are treated. Now get to you seats, class will begin as soon as you guys find seats."

Szayel and myself took two now empty seats in the back of the room, so people wouldn't notice that we were holding hands the whole class. We took our seats and waited for class to start. I noticed Grimmjow sitting in the front of the room. Just then he turned around and his usual cocky smirk was on his face. I knew he was planning something, I just didn't know what at the time. I would find out soon though, and nothing good would come in the next few minutes of class.

Once Grimmjow turned around the teacher started the class. "Now class my name is Professor Kuran. Now I will take role then we will start class for today."

"Um, Professor?" Grimmjow said while raising his hand.

"Yes, Mr. …"

"Jaggerjacks," said Grimmjow.

"Ah, yes. Grimmjow Jaggerjacks the top scorer on the entrance exams with a perfect score. What is it that you wanted to say?"

"Um, well. I don't think that you should let those two girls in the back of the room sit together."

When Grimmjow said that my heart dropped. I hoped that he was talking about two other girls, but Aaroniero and Starrk were no in this class and he didn't know anyone else. Szayel seemed to realize he was talking about us too, because he gripped my hand tightly under the table.

"What makes you say that they should not let them sit together?" The teacher asked Grimmjow with a perplexed look on his face.

"Well I'm friends with them kinda and I know they are really close. They talk a lot and they stay in the same room together. So I think them sitting together might disturb the class. I'm only concerned for the learning of the class, Professor." Grimmjow turned around and smiled evilly at Szayel and myself. He really was a fucking asshole.

"Ok. Thanks for the information Mr. Jaggerjacks. Now Miss…"

"Granz. Szayel Aporro Granz," Szayel said.

"Granz," the professor said. "And Miss…"

"Jiruga. Nnoitra Jiruga." I said, getting more missed of at Grimmjow by the minute.

"Ok. So Miss Granz and Miss Jiruga I would like for you two to spilt up. Miss Jiruga I want you to sit next to mister Jaggerjacks, and Miss Granz you can stay back there."

The teacher turned his back and started to write on the board. As I sat down next to Grimmjow I said, "I'm going to fucking kill you, you fucking asshole. Why did you do that?"

"I just wanted to get taught without any interruptions, and watch your language or I will have to tell the teacher on you," Grimmjow said with his usual evil grin.

"Go to hell you asshole Espada," said as I turned around in my chair far enough where I couldn't see as little of Grimmjow as possible and I could still see the board.

The rest of the class was a blur because I was thinking of many ways to torture and kill Grimmjow for what he did. I didn't really pay much attention in the classes leading up to lunch. Szayel and myself were able to sit together in those classes. Grimmjow hadn't felt like keeping us completely apart. I was happy for that but my mind would wander way from that fact after a few minutes, and the focus on Halibel. I was wondering how she after the outburst she had the night before, but since she rushed of to class before I could ask her. I hoped she was fine.

I had decided to ask Halibel how she was at lunch, but as she had said that morning she didn't want to eat with us. I sat down next to Starrk and Szayel sat on the other side of me. Aaroniero was sitting on Starrk's other side. Grimmjow and Ulqiuorra hadn't gotten there yet so I was happy for the time being. We sat in silence eating for a few minutes then Aaroniero spoke.

"So how was your day so far? I heard that your class I getting a lot more work even though they are both advanced classes." Aaroniero didn't look interested he just looked like he wanted to talk.

"Yeah. Our class will be going twice as fast as yours and we will have a lot more home work," Szayel said. "It really sucks being smart."

"Yeah it does. I hate it," Starrk said. "If I wasn't then I would be in the regular classes and I could be lazy, but since I'm smart I can't be lazy 'cause I'll have work to do. I hate the Soul Society. Now back in Hueco Mundo I could…"

"Starrk!" I said surprised at him. Why was he bringing up Hueco Mundo in a place like this. "Remember nobody knows who we really are except a few curtain people. Don't be saying stuff like that aloud where people can here us, you dumbass."

"Well I was just saying that I like Hueco Mundo better…"

"Starrk! What did I just say. If people find out who we are then back things might happen. So keep your dam mouth shut."

"What are you two idiots fighting about?" Grimmjow said walking over to where we were sitting. Ulqiuorra was following close behind him.  
"None of your dam business. You weren't here so you don't need to fucking know what we were fucking taking about," I yelled at Grimmjow. I really didn't like him after what he had done in our first class. Not that I liked him much before that.

"You don't need to get so mean to me, Nnoitra. I was just asking a simple question. What is our little gay boy not happy with his lover so now he is taking out on us."

"Shut up Grimmjow," I said while standing up. "First thing you don't need to be concerned with Szayel and myself. We a perfectly fine. Second as you can clearly see I'm a girl now. And third the reason I'm angry is because of you. Ever since you found out I was gay you have been ragging on both me and Szayel and I'm sick of it. So I'm gay so what? So is Starrk and Aaroniero. So is Ulqiuorra, and as far as all of us are concerned you are gay for that Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki. So don't rag on people for being gay when you are too." I turned around and grabbed Szayel's arm. "Come on we are leaving I don't want to be around someone who can't except his own sexuality."

Grimmjow had gotten to me. Truly gotten to me. The rest of that day all I did was will myself not to get up in the middle of class and strange Grimmjow to death. I could easily kill him. I was one number above him so that meant I was stronger then him. So if I had to I could kill him.

At the end of the day the teacher gave us our room assignments. I was rooming with Szayel, which was a good thing cause I would have probably killed any other person I could room with. We meet up with Aaroniero, Starrk and Halibel on our way back to the 9th squads barracks to get our stuff to bring into the dorms. We talked about who we got paired with. Starrk and Aaroniero were paired with each other, which wasn't much of a surprise, and Halibel roomed with this girl name Yuuki Kuran, whom she had had lunch with that day.

When we got to the barracks we all went our separate ways so we could pack. Szayel and myself stayed together since all of our stuff was in my room. We packed up all our stuff in about five minutes. Once we were sure that we got everything out of the room we headed to our new living quarters for the next six years. Before we headed out though we said a quick goodbye to Captain Yachiru.

We were walking to our rooms when we saw Madarame and Ayasegawa walking toward the squad 11 barracks. Seeing them made me remember seeing Jushiro and Shunsui with their hands glued together because of then. Remembering this I also remembered that I said to myself that I would tell them what an awesome job they did with that.

"Hey Ikkaku. Yumichika. I want to say something to you guys," I called over to them.

"Hey Nnoitra. What is it?" Yumichika said as they walked over to us.

"I just wanted to say that what you did to Captain's Shunsui and Ukitake was hilarious," I said and couldn't keep from laughing. The scene I had witnessed the day before was priceless.

"What did we do to them?" Ikkaku asked perplexed.

"Did you guys glue their hands together to get them back for gluing the two of you at the hip?" I asked.

"No, we didn't get Shunsui back yet. We were planning on getting him drunk at a party with Jushiro and then getting both of them at the same time," Yumichika said. "Anyway we need to go the captain wants us back so he can talk to us about a mission he want to send us on. See both you girls later."

They walked off in the direction of the 11th squad and we started to walk to our dorm. So if Ikkaku and Yumichika had not glued Shunsui and Ukitake who did? Were they even glued together at all? If not they mush really be gay for each other. Oh Aizen *this is for ladybugseatppl* they where GAY!

We walked to the dorm I silence. Szayel hadn't talked much since I dragged him away from Grimmjow and the others at lunch. I wondered what was work with be but decided against asking him.

We got to our dorm, to our surprise, at the same time Aaroniero and Starrk got to theirs. Their room was right across the hall from ours.

"Guess we'll be neighbors, ah Szayel." Starrk said apparently trying to cheer him up.

"I guess so," Szayel said. He was trying to unlock the door and it looked like he was having a bit of trouble, so I leaned over to help him and whispered in his ear:

"How about we forget about un packing tonight and have a little fun? Might take your mind off of whatever it is that's making you so quiet."

That did it. A huge smile appeared on Szayel face when I mentioned having 'fun'. "Ok sure. That would be cool," Szayel said wit a little to much enthusiasm because Aaroniero and Starrk turned their heads curiously to see what we were doing, but before they could ask anything we disappeared into the room already making out. Our lips split from the kissing just long enough for us to get out of our gigais and drop our luggage. Once we were done with that our lips quickly meet again and we barely mad it to on of the beds before we started to rip each others clothes off.

"Nnoitra I love you," Szayel around our kissing.

"I love you too, Szayel," I said back to him. It wasn't a lie I love Szayel Aporro with my life. At first my love for him was a brotherly love, but as our friendship grew so did my feeling for him. The brotherly love I had for him turned to a romantic sorta love. Then once we got to the Soul Society that love really peaked. I had finally figured out that I wanted to be with Szayel for the rest of my life.

We fooled around for a little over an hour before we decided to just do it. Szayel was more then willing to be the uke while I was the seme. Once we were done we started to unpack our stuff. We didn't have much time to do that so after about twenty minutes we were both done, and we both agreed that we could share our clothes, since Szayel was already wearing my clothes most of the time. Once we were done we headed back to the bed that we had been on before. We laid there for a while in silence, but then after a few minutes Szayel talked.

"Nnoitra, I'm glad you finally figured out that you liked me." I just sat their with a questioning look on my face. When I didn't say anything Szayel went on. "I've seen how you looked at me for the past couple of years. When we first became friends you looked at me as if I was a brother, but after a while the way you looked at me changed. Once I saw the change in the way you looked at me I realized that you loved me, but you never said anything to me about loving me more then a brother so I just dismissed the thought.

"Then after a while of seeing you like that I started to fall for you and I desperately wished that you loved me too. I came close to cracking at some points. Wanting to tell you so badly how I truly felt for you. that's why I kissed you in the room the other day. I couldn't take it I needed to know that you care, and when you kissed me back I knew that you did fell the same way I felt and I was right back those several years ago."

"Well the only reason I didn't say anything was because I thought that you were in love with Yylforde, not me," I admitted. That was the truth. The way he acted toward Yylforde seemed more then a brotherly love.

"Nnoitra, I do love Yylforde, but not the same way I love you. I just pretend to love Yylforde so I can use him so I can see the strengths and weaknesses of his opponents so I know what to do if I have to fight them because he didn't kill them. That is all. Yylforde is just a tool that I use nothing more."

"Ok thanks for telling me that." I smiled at Szayel, I was happy he didn't love Yylforde. I was really happy.

"So, how long do you think it will be until you purpose to me?" Szayel asked after a few minutes of silence. He seemed to have spoken his thoughts because his hand flew up to his mouth once the words were uttered. "Nnoitra I did not just fucking here that."

"Oh yes I did. You want me to purpose to you Szayel?" I said with a smile on my face. Szayel looked so cute when he said things he didn't mean to say out loud. "Szayel its ok that you said that. I was planning one asking you soon as I got a ring. I guess that surprise I ruined."

"You…you were planning on purposing to me?"

"Yeah. Szayel we may have only been together for a little over a day I have loved you for a really long time. I want to make you mine forever."

"Oh, Nnoitra." Szayel picked his head off of my chest and kissed me on the lips.

After we broke off the kiss I said to Szayel, "Now go to sleep. We go have class in the morning."

"Ok," Szayel said and laid his head on my chest. I smiled at him. So Szayel wanted us to be together as much as I wanted us to be.

I sat there thinking to myself for the next few hours. Stuff like how I should purpose to Szayel. How I was going to tell the others about us getting married. And about telling Aizen that I was done being an Espada. These things floated through my mind that night. These were hard things to make happen when being under Aizen's controlled. After figuring out how I might go ahead with these plans I fell asleep, only to dream about Szayel.


	8. Summary of First Yr At SRA

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**A Summary of our First Year at the Soul Reaper Academy**_

The next few months went by really slowly, but that didn't matter to me. Since I was with Szayel, he was all I was concerned about. The first few weeks at the Soul Reaper Academy were horrible. Grimmjow was annoying the crap out of me for being gay and then he told our hole class that Szayel and I were together, but nobody believed him. About two days after Grimmjow said that our first hour teacher asked to talk to him outside the class room. When the teacher came in without Grimmjow I thought he was moved to another class or had been kicked out for a few days, but for the next two or three weeks after that none of the Espadas seen him around the academy. So I assumed that he was expelled for what he had done to Szayel and myself. But little did I know then that I was completely wrong.

The work we had to do got harder and harder as the year went on. About four months after entering the Soul Reaper Academy my class was taken down to the world of the living to see a demonstration on how to kill hollows. When we were in the world of the living I sunk away from the class to go buy a ring for Szayel. The ring wasn't that great. It was kinda small and didn't cost that much, but he loved it. He said to me, 'I always wanted a pink 14 caret ring.' Szayel didn't where the ring in school, so that people wouldn't get suspicious, but he wore the ring when we were alone. We were very much in love and we showed it to each other every day.

Life at school was a lot better after Grimmjow got kicked out. Szayel and myself didn't have to eat away from the rest of the Espadas and we could act like we were together with him gone. Ulqiuorra no longer sat with us since the reason he sat with us in the first place was because Grimmjow sat with us, so we were free from his torturing, and since he didn't sit with us we barely ever saw him. The only one who got to see him everyday was Halibel and she really didn't talk to him so we had no idea how he was doing with Grimmjow being gone. Not that I cared. I didn't really like Ulqiuorra and I hated Grimmjow, so I was glad that I wouldn't get bothered by them.

It was the last day of our first year at the Soul Reaper Academy when Szayel, Starrk, Aaroniero, Halibel, and myself found out what happened to Grimmjow, and we were all shocked. We were sitting at the graduation of the six year students. All students at the Soul Reaper Academy were required to go. We didn't think much about it. We were only first years and we didn't know anybody in the Soul Society that was a sixth year, so we just sat there and waited for it to be over. We were sitting there for an hour when they called up the guy who got the highest score on the final exam to come up and speak to the graduating students. The Head Captain said that he was a genus and that he finished his six year curriculum in one year. He held off saying his name for a full five minutes before finally saying it.

"And now let me bring up the guy I have been talking about. Please come up here, top scorer on the graduation exam, Grimmjow Jaggerjacks." At those two last words Szayel's, Starrk's, Aaroniero's, Halibel's, and my self's jaws dropped. GRIMMJOW. GRADUATED. IN. ONE. YEAR. That is what ran through my brain through his whole speech. My brain not comprehending anything. How could Grimmjow do this? How? He was an idiot. First he got the top score on the entrance exam then THIS. That was fucked up.

*30 minutes later*

After Grimmjow finished his speech and everyone got congratulated on there hard work for the past six years, Starrk, Halibel, Aaroniero, Szayel, and myself walked to where Grimmjow was standing talking to one of the Captains. It was Kusajishi Taicho. He was also standing with Hisagi Shuhei, Kira Izuru, and Ulqiuorra. I walked up to him and tapped on his shoulder.

"Can I talk to you and Ulqiuorra?" I asked not so politely.

Grimmjow just shrugged and walked to entrance of the school. When he got there he turned around and asked, "So what the fuck do you want, fag?"

"I want to know what the fuck is going on. How the fuck did you already graduate? And at the top of the class no less," I said getting really pissed off. I hated that asshole.

"Oh, and don't forget that I also got excepted into the 11th squad already, and I might have a seated position too."

With that I punched him. I didn't care anymore. It was no fair. He got the highest score on the entrance exam, already graduated, got into a squad, and possibly got a seat already. While the rest of us were stuck going to school for five more years, and probably had a few more years after that to get into a squad. This asshole didn't do shit and he got everything. It wasn't fucking fair.

Szayel grabbed my arms before I could swing again. Starrk and Aaroniero stepped in front of me and Ulqiuorra got in a stance as if he were about to attack.

"The fuck was that for?" Grimmjow asked totally pissed off.

"How the fuck were you able to have all this happen to you? You are probably the stupidest Espada. How is this fucking possible?" I yelled trying to get away from Szayel's grip.

"Nnoi, calm down," Szayel said calmly. At that I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. I didn't want to upset Szay. After a few minutes I calmed down completely, and pulled out of Szay's grip and turned to leave.

"You better pray that I don't get into your squad when I become a Soul Reaper, Grimmjow, because I will be sure not to hold back. I will kill you, you weak asshole," I said before walking off in the direction of mine and Szayel's room. Szay was following close behind me but didn't say a word until we were in our room alone.

"So….What was that all about? You just flipped out on him? What's wrong?" Szayel asked in a soft voice.

"I just can't fucking stand him anymore. I was able to tolerate it until now. How is someone as weak as him having all this happen to him? I should be the one already graduating and getting into the 11th squad. Not him. I'm not that smart but I'm a better fighter then him, and I'm at least a little smarter then him. Its….its.." I trailed off.

"But if all that stuff happened to you then we wouldn't be able to see each other everyday. That would make me sad not seeing you," Szayel pouted, the cutest pout in the world. I grabbed his hand and brought him to the bed where I sat down, and pulled him onto my lap.

"Sorry Szay. I didn't mean to upset you," I kissed him on the lips and then I pushed him onto the bed. "I'll make it up to you." I kissed him again. We got out of our gigais and started to fool around.

"Nnoi, I love you."

"I love you too, Szay."

~end chapter~

i'm srry it took me so long for me to update. i just was sooooooooooo stuck on this chapter and i also just started skool again so i had alot of homework..this was my shortest chapter...only 1,301 words...it only took 3 pages on my mwwp...i hope to get the next chapter out soon...


	9. Summary of the 6 yrs at SRA

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**A Summary of the Rest of Our Days at the Soul Reaper Academy **_

The next five years of school went by fast. With not having to deal with Grimmjow and being with Szayel things were great. I passed every class with high scores and I ranked second on the graduation exam. Aaroniero, Starrk, and Halibel did well in there classes getting high marks. Szayel did the best out of all of us. All six years at the Soul Reaper Academy Szayel was top of the class and he scored first on the graduation exam, getting only one question wrong on it.

At the graduation ceremony Szayel gave his speech, and then the Head Captain said his congratulations and wished us good luck in getting into a squad. After he finished Szayel, Starrk, Halibel, Starrk, Aaroniero, and myself out of the school grounds and to the ninth divisions barracks. Kusajishi Taicho planned a party for all of us. We had kept in touch with her while we were at the Soul Reaper Academy and we all became really good friends. So Yachiru decided to throw us a party for our success. Yachiru also got close with Grimmjow too over the years, so she also decided to include him in the party since he didn't get one when he graduated. I wasn't particularly happy about that, but I wasn't going to stress about it. As long as I stayed away from the asshole then I wouldn't be tempted to kill him.

We were almost to the ninth squad barracks when we ran into Mayuri Taicho, literally ran into him.

"Watch were you are walking you imbeciles." Mayuri nearly screamed.

"We're so sorry Mayuri Taicho. We didn't mean for that to happen," Szayel said while bowing to him.

Mayuri looked at him for a minute then asked, "What is your name, girl?"

"Szayel Granz, sir." Szayel said, he was still bowing.

Mayuri smiled then said, "How would you like to become part of Research and Development. You look like you could be a scientist."

Szayel looked up then and smiled. "Really, sir? You want me to become part of your squad?"

"Yes, I do."

"Sure. I'd love to become a member in your squad, sir."

"Good. Then I expect to see you in my office first thing tomorrow morning. Got that?"

"Yes, sir." At that Mayuri walked away smiling. What was he up to? Why was he smiling? Did he realize who we where and want Szayel close to him so he can keep an eye on him? Oh this couldn't be good if that was true.

We walked the rest of the way to the squad nine barracks in silence. When we got there a lot of guests were already there. Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Kenpachi Taicho were standing over by Yachiru talking to her. Hisagi was there talking to Kira. Grimmjow was already there along with Ulqiuorra. Grimmjow was wearing his Soul Reaper robes and he had a lieutenants badge on his arm. It had the 11th squad's emblem on it. He must have gotten promoted in the part 5 years. A few other people were there that we had meet once or twice before. After looking around at the people at the party we walked over to Yachiru to tell her that we had arrived.

"Hello Captain Yachiru. Captain Zaraki. Yumichika. Ikkaku." I said when we got within earshot.

"Hello Nnoitra," she said reaching out her hand for a hand shake. I took the hand gladly and shook it while smiling. "Hello everyone. I'm glad your finally here. Now the party can officially begin," she said to us, then turned to the crowd of people, which had gotten bigger, and said, "Everyone listen up. The guests of honor are finally here, so the party can now begin."

*few hours later*

After a few hours of drinking and partying Szayel, Aaroniero, Starrk, Halibel, and myself were pretty tired. We had drunk a lot of sake and talked to at least thirty people. We got to meet all the Captains and we also got to meet the lieutenants of some of the squads. Upon talking to the Captains we also showed them our abilities. After doing that 5 out of the six of us got asked to join squads as soon as they could. Starrk got asked to join the 8th squad, Aaroniero got asked to join the 5th, Ulqiuorra got asked to join the stealth force, Szayel got 3rd seat in squad 12 (after showing Mayuri how good of a scientist he was), and I got asked to join the 11th squad. Halibel wasn't offered a spot in any of the squads but she didn't care. She never wanted to be in the Soul Society in the first place so she didn't give a dam about being asked to join a squad or not.

After everybody left we offered to help Yachiru clean up, so after thirty minutes of cleaning Yachiru showed us to the rooms we would be staying in that night. They were the same room as the ones we were in when we first arrived in the Soul Society. Our stuff was already in the rooms when we got there so we were able to just go in a go straight to bed. Szayel stayed in my room and we slept in each others arms. As we drifted off to sleep we were both thinking about the same thing. How much we loved each other and that this was probably there last night sleeping together. We were going to be in different squads starting the next day, so we would have to get rooms in the squads barracks. We would probably rarely see each other since again we were going to be in different squads. That really sucked. Why couldn't I be a mad scientists like Szayel. Or why couldn't he like to fight like me? It was not fair.

Right before I totally fell asleep I whispered to Szayel, "I love you and I will always love you no matter what. I'll love you until my last breath, Szayel Aporro."

Szayel whispered back. "And I'll love you until my last breath too, Nnoitra."

~end chapter~

another short chapter...just wanted to get a quick summary of what happened at SRA before i got back to the main plot of the story...the chapters will be getting longer after this one...about the same lengths as the first 7 chapters...these last two were just quick outs...hope yu like it...

comment if yu want...no flames plz...


End file.
